Junjou Lost
by backura
Summary: Reiki Ritsu a tué l'homme qui venait lui même de tuer le couple Ritsu. Suite à cela, l'adolescent agé de 16 ans se retrouve chez son parrain, Akashi Otaro, surnomé Shiro, qui est ecrivain et mangaka (yaoi la plupart). Cet homme en question se trouve etre un ami d'Hiroki et Usagi. Celui ci vivant dans le même immeuble et faisant le même métier. Mais ni aurait il pas plus qu'une simp
1. Chapter 1

**_« Une vie ou même plusieurs peuvent basculer ne serait-ce qu'en quelques secondes… » _**

**Le couteau de cuisine transperça le torse de l'agresseur qui se laissa lourdement tomber sur le côté. Il avait était touché en plein cœur par le fils du couple qu'il venait de tuer -avec son arme silencieuse- cinq minutes auparavant. Le jeune garçon, encore tremblant, retira la lame qu'il venait de planter. Un liquide rouge et chaud coulait parterre, créant une immense tâche sur la moquette du salon et salissant par la même occasion les mains du jeune garçon. **

** Un cri perça la tranquillité du quartier où se trouvait la maison où ce drame se déroulait. Reiki Ritsu, seize ans, venait de perdre ses parents et de commettre un crime.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, le meilleur ami de Reiki-et aussi voisin-, alerté par le cri, s'était précipité dans la maison en question et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Reiki tenant un revolver contre sa tempe. Il avait également les jambes et les bras en sang, comme si un objet tranchant l'avait lacéré. Autours de l'adolescent gisaient les corps des deux parents, inertes, une balle dans la tête, et plus loin était étendu le corps en sang du meurtrier.**

**-Reiki!**

**Le garçon qui venait de faire irruption se rua sur son ami et tira son bras vers l'arrière. Un coup de feu éclata et, heureusement, ne toucha personne. **

**-Reiki! Reiki! Est ce que ça va?!**

**Comment pourrait-il aller bien ?**

**La police était arrivée sur le lieu des crimes et un gendarme interrogeait le voisin de Reiki. Il avait appelé la Police et le SAMU dés qu'il avait enlevé toute arme au jeune blessé. Les policiers n'avaient pas tardés à arriver et déjà plus de dix personnes étaient sur l'enquête. **

**\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda le sergent Lovre. **

**C'était un gars comme tant d'autre, grand, avec une grande carrure, des cheveux noir et des yeux marron. Son veston était orné des enseignes de la police et il avait des petites médailles accrochées sur le côté droit. **

**-Dai…Daisuke Arakawa. Je suis le voisin de Reiki.**

**-Comment as-tu découvert les corps ?**

**-J'ai entendu Reiki hurler, c'était forcément important, alors je me suis dépêché et je l'ai trouvé en train…Il voulait se suicider.**

**-Il a eu un sérieux traumatisme, pour le moment l'ambulance l'a amené à l'hôpital, il va s'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas. **

**-Je sais.**

**-Et…Tu connaissais les deux parents. Et l'autre homme, qui est-ce ?**

**-Le meurtrier. Vérifiez, la maison est filmée en permanence par des caméras.**

**-C'est ce que nous allons faire. Merci pour les réponses je vais te laisser rentrer, mais il faudra que tu passe au commissariat pour apporter ton témoignage.**

**-D'accord.**

**Daisuke, du haut de son un mètre soixante, regardait ce qu'il se passait. Une brise souffla dans ses cheveux blonds, les faisant ainsi voler. Tous les voisins étaient réunis devant les barrières que les policiers avaient placées tous autours du périmètre de sécurité. Plusieurs personnes rentraient et sortaient de la maison et six ambulanciers évacuaient les corps des victimes. Paniqué et ne sachant quoi faire qui pourrait aider Reiki, Daisuke rentra chez lui pour retrouver réconfort dans les bras de ses parents. Cet événement lui paraissait irréaliste, tiré d'une quelconque fiction. Pourquoi Reiki ? Un cambriolage mal fini ? Qu'avait il bien pu avoir pour qu'une personne vienne assassiner de sang froid les parents d'un adolescent, dans ce quartier si haut côté et surveillé ? **

**Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le meurtre. Après être sorti de l'hôpital le lendemain des meurtres, Reiki avait était placé en garde à vus. Pour le moment, il montrait tout d'un traumatisme. Il était resté assit sur la banquette de sa cellule et il ne s'alimentait plus depuis l'événement. Il ne faisait que boire et dormir, et parfois il se décidait à aller aux toilettes. **

**Vers la soirée, un gendarme arriva et ouvrit la porte de la cellule :**

**-Ritsu ! Tu es libéré.**

**L'homme fit rentrer un personnage plutôt étrange. Un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans habillé en costard cravate et tenant une feuille dans sa main droite. Il avait des cheveux de couleurs noirs un peu bleuté. Assez grand et avec une bonne carrure, bref, un homme tout aussi ordinaire que le sergent Lovre. Après quelques secondes, il regarda de ses yeux bleu le jeune garçon assit et fixant le parterre. Ce garçon paraissait désespéré et dans un état lamentable. Pourtant, il était si mignon. Un petit rouquin aux yeux bleus lui aussi. C'était un lycéen de seize ans encore sous le choc du meurtre de ses parents et du crime qu'il avait lui aussi commit.**

**-Bien, je vais donc récupérer ce gamin.**

**Sans prévenir, l'homme en costard prit Reiki sans ses bras.**

**-Merci de bien vouloir vous en occupez monsieur Akashi. J'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun problème.**

**-Pourquoi y en aurait il ? **

**Une fois arrivé devant sa voiture de sport « Mazda KODO » de couleur noir, Akashi aida Reiki à s'assoir sur la banquette arrière. Il était visiblement affaiblit, ne pouvant à peine marcher suite à sa malnutrition. L'homme finit par démarrer la voiture :**

**-Reiki, tu dois te souvenir de moi je pense. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance, dors un peu le temps que j'aille récupérer tes affaires.**

**-…**

**Il quitta tranquillement le parking du poste de police et prit la direction d'un quartier riche de la ville de Tokyo. Durant le trajet, il expliqua à Reiki pourquoi il était là.**

**-Donc, le notaire ayant reçu le testament de Rio, enfin, de ton père, il m'a contacté en disant qu'il était écrit qu'en cas de décès de tes deux parents, tu devais être confié à moi. En bref, pour le moment, en attendant que tu aille mieux, tu reste chez moi, ensuite il faut voir la procédure de la justice, si tu es incriminé pour meurtre ou pas. Et aussi si la demande dans le testament peut être acceptée.**

**-…**

**La voiture tourna une dernière fois et s'arrêta sur le parking du lotissement du quartier où se trouvait la maison Ritsu. Le moteur stoppa et Akashi sorti de la voiture :**

**-Je reviens, attend sagement.**

**Après avoir refermé la portière, l'homme se dirigea vers une maison entourée de bande de sécurité avec marquée « crime scène- do not cross-****犯罪の場面がクロスではなくします**** »****.**

**Devant la porte d'entrée, un policier semblait monter la garde, mais il discutait avec un jeune garçon blond.**

**-Bonjour monsieur ! déclara Akashi en montant les marches menant à la porte d'entrée.**

**-Aller gamin, dégage, fit le policier en s'adressant au jeune. Bonjour monsieur. Vous voulez ?**

**-On m'a confié le p'tit Ritsu, mais comme je n'ai aucunes affaires, je viens en chercher.**

**-Où il est ?! demanda soudainement l'adolescent- qui n'était pas parti-. Où est Reiki ?!**

**-Heu…Ne faite pas attention, c'est un voisin, il n'arrête pas de venir prendre des nouvelles que nous n'avons pas.**

**-J'essaie de comprendre ! Monsieur, dite moi si il va bien !**

**-Il va bien, il dort pour le moment. Mais dit moi, tu es un ami ? Si c'est le cas, accompagne moi dans sa chambre et aide moi à trouver des affaires convenables.**

**Le policier voulut s'interposer mais préféra rester silencieux et laissa passer les deux personnes. **

**Une fois à l'intérieur, la maison semblait bien plus grande. Les pièces étaient immenses et joliment décorées. Akashi monta l'escalier devant lui tendis que le blond le suivait.**

**-Dis moi, comment tu t'appelles ?**

**-Daisuke. Je suis le meilleur ami de Reiki. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète. Et vous, c'est comment ?**

**L'homme lui donna une carte qu'il avait sorti frénétiquement de la poche intérieure de sa veste. **

**-« Akashi Otaro – écrivain en tout genre, mangaka- téléphone- adresse ». Ha ! Merci beaucoup ! Je pourrais passer voir Reiki ?!**

**-Bien sûr, mais téléphone avant, je suis souvent occupé.**

**-Dites, vous êtes bien son parrain, non ?**

**-HumHum…**

**-Vous ne vous rappelez pas de la maison ?**

**-ça fait cinq ans que je ne suis pas venu ici.**

**Après avoir ouvert deux mauvaises portes, Akashi tomba sur la bonne, mais peut être n'aurait il pas préféré. La chambre du « p'tit Ritsu » était un bazar gigantesque. Le lit était rembourré d'affaires scolaires et d'argent, billets et pièces. Le bureau était un tas de linges, propres apriori et le sol était jonché d'appareils et jeux électroniques tel qu'une DS, une X-BOX et autres consoles. **

**-Bon, tu dois connaitre ses gouts, je te laisse choisir ce qu'il lui faut pour au moins une semaine. Je vais chercher un sac. **

**Akashi parti en bas pour prendre un sac poubelle puis il remonta, ne faisant pas attention à la tache de sang au sol de la cuisine et aux policiers qui inspectaient encore. Daisuke avait déjà fait son petit tas. Lorsque le plus grand regarda les habits sélectionnés, il hésita.**

**-Dit moi, je n'ai pas hérité d'un rebelle j'espère…Par ce que moi, les habits troués, avec un style rock, ce n'est pas vraiment convenable.**

**-Ha…Désoler, c'est juste que ce s'ont ses habits préférés. Il faut peut être des jeux ?**

**-Oui, il va s'ennuyer avec moi. Prend la X-BOX et la DS avec ses jeux préférés, et aussi des petites babioles pour décorer, il se sentira un peu plus à l'aise.**

**Daisuke fit un signe de tête et remplit le sac de poubelle à ras bord, Akashi semblait vraiment gentil, comme dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'il venait pour les anniversaires de Reiki. Ensuite il rempli le sac scolaire de Reiki et le mit sur son dos. **

**-C'est bon !**

**-Parfait, on redescend. **

**-Je…Je peux vous accompagner jusqu'à votre voiture ?**

**-Nan, Reiki dort, et je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait te voir maintenant, il est un peu affaiblit, il sort tout juste du commissariat. Il suffira juste que tu m'appelles. Demain matin. Je récupère son sac de cours, merci du coup de main.**

**Akashi lui fit un signe puis reparti dans sa voiture.**

**Le lendemain, vers midi, Reiki se réveilla dans un grand lit sans même savoir se qu'il y faisait. Il n'était habillé que d'un caleçon. Ses avant bras et ses jambes le faisaient souffrir. Il avait trois blessures faites avec un couteau et recouvertes de bandages. Ayant un peu de jour dans la chambre où il se trouvait, il arriva à se rendre jusqu'à la porte entre ouverte. Il l'ouvrit en grand et fut surprit de voir un salon aussi grand que chez lui, meublé de canapés, d'une télé, et aussi d'une table en métal où un homme était disposé, assit sur une chaise. Il semblait manger quelque chose. Soudain, ce même homme remarqua la présence du rouquin et il se leva pour aller l'accueillir.**

**-Reiki, tu vas mieux ? demanda t il en voulant voir si il avait de la fièvre, mais Reiki esquiva.**

**-Qui…Qui vous êtes ? Je suis où ?**

**-Viens t'assoir sur le canapé, ne restes pas debout. Répondit-il en regagnant sa place sur sa chaise. Shiro, ça ne te dis rien ?**

**-Si. C'est mon parrain…**

**-Exact, ça fait combien de tant que tu ne l'as pas vus ?**

**\- Je ne sais pas…sept ans… ?**

**-Et bien tu vas pouvoir vivre avec lui pendant un bout de temps.**

**Reiki ouvrit les yeux en grands et identifia un peu mieux l'homme en costard en train de manger. Il hésita puis finit par prononcer :**

**-Akashi…Otaro… Shiro ! **

**L'adolescent se mit soudainement à pleurer.**

**-Et bien ? Qui a-t-il ?**

**-Je…Je suis si content ! Je…ne suis pas…tout seul.**

**-Bien sûr que non, mais si tu as autant d'énergie pour pleurer, tu peux venir manger.**

**Reiki secoua la tête positivement et se leva pour rejoindre Shiro. Son ventre gargouillait sans arrêt devant autant de nourriture. Cella faisait plus de deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, évidement, la faim lui tiraillait les entrailles. **

**Pendant que Akashi nettoyait la table et faisait la vaisselle Reiki s'était assoupit, mais soudain le téléphone sonna.**

**-Allô ?**

**-Shiro ? demanda la voix au combinait.**

**-Ha ! Mais c'est toi Akihiko !**

**-Oui, c'est moi. Ça fait un moment, hein ? Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien, je ne vois pas de tes nouveaux bouquins.**

**-ben… Je suis un peu occupé par mes OS manga. C'est compliqué de dessiner, heureusement, moi, mon éditeur n'a pas à m'attendre !**

**-Rigole toujours… Dis moi, on pourrait se voir, qu'en dis-tu ? J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.**

**-Ha ? L'heureuse élue ? À moi que ce soit toujours ce garçon, Takahiro je crois…**

**-Non, ce n'est pas lui, et puis tu l'as déjà vu. Je veux te présenter son petit frère, Mizaki.**

**-T'es toujours gay.**

**-Je l'ai toujours été, pourquoi ça changerait ?**

**Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux. Ils étaient amis de longues dates et se connaissaient bien, se taquiner faisait parti de leur quotidien.**

**-Et bien, pas demain, j'ai déjà un gamin qui doit passer. Après demain ?**

**-Un gamin… ? Tu fais comme moi ou quoi ? Enfin bref, c'est bon. On mangera le soir, après tout, on n'est pas loin.**

**-D'accord, à bientôt.**

**Il raccrocha le téléphone. La personne avec qui il avait parlé était un de ses plus vieux amis, un homme d'à peu prés une trentaine d'années. C'était un écrivain tout comme lui, un romancier, surtout en genre érotisme, notamment beaucoup de Yaoi. Tout deux avaient une pièce réservée a tous leurs bouquins et plus de la moitié était du genre Yaoi. Ce qui était drôle chez ses deux là, c'était qu'ils habitaient dans le même immeuble ! L'un était en haut, l'autre en bas. Et pourtant cela faisait au moins un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, trop occupé par leur travail, ou par un Mizaki provoquant. **

**-Reiki ! J'ai un ami qui vient dîner, déclara Akashi en continuant la vaisselle.**

**-Hum…De quoi ? **

**-Il…**

**Mais le téléphone résonna. **

**-Ra ! j'arriverai pas a bosser ni à parler ! Allô ?**

**-B-Bonjours, j-je suis Daisuke…**

**-Ha ! Oui, tu appelles enfin. Veux-tu parler à Reiki ?**

**-oh ! Oui, s'il vous plait !**

**Akashi passa le combinait à Reiki qui demanda qui c'était.**

**-Tu vas mieux ?! Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?! Est-ce que tu manges bien ?!**

**-O-Oui…Daisuke, tu veux bien ne pas crier ?**

**-Ha ! Désolé. Demandes si je peux passer vers quatorze heures.**

**Reiki posa la question à Akashi qui répondit positivement. Ainsi, les deux amis se dirent à plus tard et raccrochèrent. Reiki souffla un bon coup et se retourna.**

**-Rien que de l'entendre, je suis épuisé.**

**-Il tient à toi ce gamin, c'est tout.**

**-C'est normal, on est ami d'enfance, on a toujours été ensemble.**

**-Tu n'as pas trop mal aux bras ?**

**-Non…**

**Il devait être quatorze heures lorsqu'Akashi se remit au travail. Il travaillait dur sur un story bord et produisait en même temps un autre manga OS. Du genre Yaoi. A peine s'était il mit au travaille que le téléphone sonna pour la troisième fois.**

**-Je vais le débrancher se foutu téléphone ! s'écria Akashi fou de rage après avoir fait déraper son stylo par surprise.**

**Mais le téléphone s'arrêta de sonner et il entendit Reiki décrocher.**

**-Bonjours, pourrai-je parler à Akashi Otaro s'il vous plait ? repondait une voix au téléphone.**

**-Ha…Il est occupé, je ne sais pas si…**

**Mais le rouquin fut coupé car son parrain venait de prendre le téléphone.**

**-Oui ?**

**-Bonjours, c'est Sakano .**

**-Ha ! Oui, alors, comment avance les événements ?**

**-La police a visionnée les cassettes vidéo de la maison et elles montrent bien que Reiki était en état de choc lorsqu'il a fait son geste. S'il avait réagit quelques secondes plus tard, il serait sans doute mort.**

**-Quel soulagement ! Il est hors de cause alors ?**

**-Normalement, oui. Il ne sera pas demandé à ce qu'il se déplace, il faut juste qu'il écrive sur feuille ce qu'il c'est passé et pourquoi il a réagit comme ça, il faut avoir le jury par les sentiments.**

**-C'est comprit, je suis expert à ce niveau, je vais l'aider et nous allons les épater !**

**-Ce n'est pas un concours, faite ça bien. Venez me voir demain matin, nous devons discuter au niveau de sa tentative de suicide et les blessures qu'il s'est infligés.**

**-D'accord, au revoir et merci pour tout.**

**Akashi raccrocha le téléphone avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il ne cachait pas. Il expliqua ensuite sa conversation à Reiki, qui promit de tout écrire pour le soir même à fin d'être prêt pour voir l'avocate, Sakano.**

**Plus tard dans l'après midi, ce fut la sonnette de l'appartement qui retentit. Cela devait surement être Daisuké. C'est l'adolescent qui vînt lui ouvrir la porte. Son ami s'était littéralement jeté dans ses bras. Il avait était tellement inquiet, il était si heureux de le revoir.**

**-Daisuké, moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, mais s'il te plait…Je suis fatigué…**

**-O-Oui... excuse moi. **

**Ils allèrent tout deux dans le salon. Le rouquin servit à boire tandis qu'Akashi rentrait dans la pièce pour saluer le visiteur. Pendant une heure et demi ils discutaient et rigolaient tout les trois. Ils finirent même par faire un concours sur un des jeux de course sur la X-BOX de Reiki. Ensuite, celui-ci rédigea la lettre concernant son agression et le meurtre de ses parents. Vers dix-huit heures Daisuké reparti chez lui après avoir remercié Akashi et dit au revoir à Reiki en promettant de revenir le plus souvent possible.**

**Une fois avoir mangé, Reiki voulut aller dormir.**

**-Heu…Et…je dors où ?**

**-Bonne question ! Il y a une chambre en haut, mais je travaille beaucoup dedans. Je ne vais pas te faire dormir sur le canapé non plus. Tu n'as qu'à partager le lit avec moi.**

**-Hein ?! Si je dors dans le même lit que toi, j'suis sûr que tu vas m'prendre pour ton doudou comme quand j'avais huit ans!**

**-Et ensuite ?**

**Reiki fit une grimace. Comment son parrain pouvait il dire ça ? Alors pour faire plus simple, il s'allongea sur le canapé, décidé à dormir là.**

**-Nan, tu ne dormiras pas là vus ton état.**

**-Quoi « mon état » ?! Je dors où je veux.**

**-Je vais nettoyer tes blessures avant toutes choses.**

**Tranquillement, il défit les bandages sur les deux avant bras et la jambe gauche de Reiki. Celui-ci s'était infligé lui-même ces blessures aux bras, se voulant couper les veines. Mais apriori ça n'avait pas suffit puisqu'il voulait ensuite se tirer une balle dans la tête. Akashi désinfecta le tout et refit les bandages comme un expert en la matière. Evidement, il se posait des questions sur ce sang qui avait coulé pour rien, puisqu'il était toujours vivant. Il voulait savoir si il était vraiment désespéré à ce point, jusqu'à oublier les deux personnes les plus importante dans sa vie, hormis ses parents.**

**Au bout du compte, Reiki resta sur le canapé, mais comme le salon était toujours éclairé par la lumière de dehors, il ne pouvait que mal dormir sur cette banquette inconfortable. **


	2. Partager sa vie avec lui était écrit?

**Deux heures passèrent durant lesquelles Reiki dormait et Akashi travaillait dans la chambre du haut. Lorsqu'il descendit boire un café dans les environ de minuit, il remarqua une petite tête rousse devant la télévision. Il jouait sans doute sur sa console.**

**-Reiki, au lieu de jouer devant un écran, vas lire, tu dormiras plus vite.**

**-J'aime pas lire.**

**-Y a des mangas en haut, viens voir.**

**L'adolescent se leva et suivit son parrain, qui monta les marches de l'escalier de métal menant à l'étage, jusque dans une pièce remplit de livre. Il devait y avoir cinq bibliothèque avec un côté roman et l'autre manga. Une grande partie était en double ou en triple. La plupart étant de l'écrivain « Akihiko Usami » -ou son nom de plume.**

**-C'est qui ce « Akihiko Usami » ? demanda Reiki, curieux. **

**-C'est celui qui vas venir après demain avec son petit ami Mizaki.**

**-Usami est une femme ?**

**-Nan.**

**Reiki défigura Akashi d'un air de dire « qu'est ce qu'il raconte celui-là ? ». L'homme se mit à rire :**

**-Je rigole. C'est son colocataire. Bon, tu lis tranquillement, je passerai un peu plus tard.**

**-Je ne suis pas un bébé !**

**La porte de la pièce se referma et Reiki commença à feuilleter les divers mangas car les romans ne l'intéresseraient guère. Il se rendit vite compte qu'en réalité, ils étaient, pour la plupart, du genre Yaoi. « Mais c'est un vrai pervers Shiro ! Et cet Usami aussi ! » Pensa le roux. Pourtant, après avoir lut quelques manga de genre neutre qu'il avait réussit à trouver, il se mit à lire les autres. **

**Les images se ressemblaient beaucoup d'un manga à un autre. Deux garçons s'embrassaient après avoir révélé leurs sentiments ou après une dispute qui aboutissait toujours au même résultat, ou dans le même lit. D'accord, les dessins étaient un peu provoquant et parfois Reiki rougissait en voyant certaines positions que prenaient les personnages. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son parrain écrivait et dessinait des choses pareilles, il devait bien s'y connaitre. « Et si il était gay ? » se dit Reiki. « Non, c'est impossible, aucuns homme ne pourrait le supporter je crois…Et puis il ne sort pas, il n'a aucun contacte…à moi que cet Usami… ? » Mais son attention se cabra sur le livre qu'il venait d'ouvrir et sa premier page. « Je t'aime Rio » Reiki dégluti. Il n'arrivait pas a bien y croire. Le prénom de son père se trouvait dans un manga Yaoi écrit par Shiro et qui plus est, dés la première page, les deux personnages –qui ne sont autre que Rio et Otaro- se disent des « je t'aime » et font des choses pas très catholiques dans un lit de deux places. Là, ce fit un peu trop gênant et Reiki se sentit soudain un peu à l'étroit. « Q-Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Ce n'est qu'un manga !…. écrit par Shiro…et il est en train de…avec mon père. Mais c'est dégelasse ! Comment il a put… ! » Reiki posa rapidement le livre par terre et se coucha parterre tentant de mettre des idées au clairs, mais cette chaleur au niveau de l'entre jambe commençait à lui pesait lourd. Il ferma les yeux quand soudain :**

**-Reiki ? Tu dors ?**

**Il se retourna vivement vers la porte, là d'où venait les paroles.**

**-Ha ! s'écria t il surprit. Tu m'as fait peur !**

**-Toi aussi. Qu'est ce que tu fais parterre ?**

**-R-Rien. Je me reposais un peu. Je vais aller dormir.**

**-Attend, il remarqua le manga posait un peu plus loin. Il prit le jeune garçon sur son épaule- comme un sac à patate. **

**-Hé ! Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi parterre ! s'écria l'adolescent en essayant de se débattre.**

**Ils descendirent les marches puis Reiki fut projeté sur le lit où il s'était réveillé le matin même.**

**-Met toi en pyjamas, tu dors ici.**

**-Non !**

**-Si. Tu ne crois pas qu'avec un état aussi instable que le tien je vais te laisser dormir tout seul ! Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais tu as perdu tes parents il y a trois jours. D'ailleurs l'incinération est dans trois jours aussi. Et en plus tu as essayé de mettre fin à ta vie deux fois, ça as bien maintenant, faut arreter tes caprices stupides et puérils !**

**Reiki détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas repenser à ça, alors, tranquillement, l'air triste, il alla se mettre en caleçon et se coucha dans le lit où Akashi l'attendait. Celui-ci se retourna du côté de Reiki. Il n'avait pas voulut lui faire de la peine en en parlant. Pour se faire pardonner il le prit dans ses bras en essayant de le rassurer un peu. Seulement, il ne se rendit pas compte que ce simple petit geste permis à Reiki de se rappeler du manga qu'il avait lut quelques minutes auparavant. Et là, le problème refit surface. Par contre, ce fut un peu plus embêtant par le fait qu'Akashi s'était rendu compte de la réaction du gamin.**

**-Dit moi, tu n'aurais pas comme un problème ? demanda t il en sachant parfaitement la vraie raison de cette réaction.**

**-J-je vais très bien, répondit l'autre en devenant de plus en plus rouge et en tentant de se dégager.**

**-Tu ne compte rien faire ?**

**-Q-Quoi ?! a-arrête ! Enlève ta main !**

**Mais vus au point où il en était, il n'était plus question de lutter. Akashi se mit au dessus de lui et commença à lui baisser son caleçon tout en caressent son corps. Ce sentant trop gêné, Reiki prit un coussin qu'il mit sur sa figure maintenant en feu. **

**-S'il te plaît… N-Ne me touche pas… !**

**Akashi fit taire le plus jeune en commença des va-et-vient sur son membre tendu.**

**-Quand c'est comme ça, il faut se satisfaire, non ? **

**-Mais… ! T-Tu m'fais mal.**

**-C'est par ce que tu ne sais pas apprécier.**

**Shiro libera la figure de Reiki et l'embrassa langoureusement pendant plusieurs secondes où le rouquin oublia tout le reste et prolongea même le baisé. Il se laissa envahir par le plaisir et ne réussit plus à retenir ses gémissements. Très vite, il se libera, faisant couler un liquide blanchâtre entre ses jambes et sur la main droite de Shiro.**

**-C-C'est répugnant…, souffla le plus jeune.**

**-Comme c'est mignon, c'était ta première fois ?**

**Le rouquin le repoussa et détourna le regard puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, tout tremblant :**

**-Je voudrais me laver…**

**Un frisson parcourut tout son corps. Il n'aurait jamais crut que cela puisse lui arriver, encore moins que ce serait son Shiro adoré qui le ferait.**

**-Il y a une douche dans la chambre, fit Akashi en montrant une porte sur le mur de gauche. Je vais me laver les mains également.**

**Reiki rougit de plus belle et trouvait ça de plus en plus répugnant. « Bon sang mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait…?! » **

**Lorsque Reiki revînt se coucher, il se mit tout au bout du lit. Il était encore gêné et trouvait le fait de dormir avec cet homme totalement dérangé. Mais il lui restait une chose à savoir.**

**-Pourquoi tu écris des mangas comme « ça » ?**

**-Hum…Sans doute par ce que j'en ai envie, répondit simplement le brun en croisant ses bras derrière la tête, fixant un point invisible au plafond.**

**-Tu as envie de faire « ces choses » ?!**

**-J'ai pas dis ça ! J'ai envie d'écrire ça. C'est tout.**

**-Alors pourquoi mon père se trouve dans tes mangas ?!**

**-ça, c'est à cause de nos paris. On devait faire un manga Yaoi nous concernant, Rio et moi. Le plus jolie gagnait le droit d'épouser ta mère. Je dessinais bien mieux, mais mes idées étaient trop focalisées, donc j'ai perdu. Par contre, si tu ne supporte pas ce genre de lecture, tu es prié de ne pas en lire. Je ne compte pas te masturber toutes les nuits.**

**Là, ce n'était pas la gêne mais la colère qui fit rougir le visage de Reiki.**

**-Alors arrête d'écrire des mangas comme ça ! Et ne te fiche pas de moi ! Je ne t'ai rien dit, moi !**

**-Je n'arreterai pas. En plus tu n'as pas lus les autres, au fond ?**

**-Non. Pourquoi ?**

**-Ce sont ce que j'ai dessiné dix ans auparavant. Tu en es le personnage principal.**

**-QUOI ?! COMMENT TU AS OSE ?! s'écria Reiki en se jetant sur son parrain. Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait faire là dedans ?!**

**-Rien ! Calme-toi ! Lâche mon t-shirt. Et enlève ton genou de là où il est, merci.**

**Le rouquin s'assit à nouveau sur le lit, tentant de se calmer.**

**-Ce ne sont pas des Yaoi. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir demain, tu ne fait rien de malsain, au contraire. **

**-…**

**-Reiki Ritsu…, réfléchit soudain Shiro. Je ne me rappel plus…**

**-Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ?!**

**-Kitsu ou…Je me rappel! Je t'avais surnommé Kiss.**

**-Tu ne vas pas recommencer?! Je ne suis pas un bisou !**

**-C'est un surnom, maintenant rendors-toi. On a rendez-vous tôt.**

**-Mais…C'est quoi cette histoire de pari pour épouser Majori ?**

**-Tu ne peux pas appeler ta mère « maman » ? Et puis, ce sont mes affaires, dors je te dis.**

**Akashi attrapa le rouquin et le pressa contre lui, comme un enfant avec son doudou.**

**Il était neuf heures et demie lorsque les deux garçons sortaient du bureau de l'avocate. Apparemment, avec les caméras de la maison, la police avait la preuve que le crime était de l'auto défense et aussi un manque de raisonnement, un trouble psychologique. Reiki devait donc être suivi par un psychiatre toutes les semaines, le premier rendez-vous était prévu le même jour que l'incinération. Bien qu'ils sortaient d'un bureau, ils devaient retournaient dans un autre, celui du notaire familiale. **

**-Shiro…**

**-Hum?**

**-Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas revoir le reste de la famille.**

**-Tu n'as pas le choix.**

**-Si, et je ne veux pas aller à l'incinération non plus.**

**-C'est toi qui récupèreras les cendres ?**

**-Non, c'est mes grands-mères qui vont les jeter au bord de la mer, comme Rio le disait souvent.**

**-…On va dire que tu es sous le choc. Par contre, le psy, tu vas supporter ?**

**-Non. Je le rendrais fou.**

**-Essai donc. Bon, après le notaire on ira au lycée pour t'inscrire, je suppose que tu es conscient que tu dois changer d'établissement.**

**-Oui…C'est vraiment obligé ?!**

**-Je ne peux pas t'amener tout les jours. Et c'est à trente minutes de la maison, alors que l'autre lycée est à dix minutes. Par contre, ménage toi, malgré que tu as vite reprit des forces, tu dois rester tranquille.**

**Ils arrivèrent devant une porte avec marquée « Notaire Mr. Jinoto »**

**-Drôle de nom, avait remarqué Otaro en rigolant.**

**La secrétaire les fit entrer dans le bureau. Il y avait déjà tout le monde, ce qui consistait à deux femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, une d'elles était accompagnée par son mari, il y avait aussi la sœur ainée de Rio et les deux grands frères de Majori. Tout ce petit monde debout devant le bureau de Mr Jinoto. Le seul intrus dans cet endroit était Akashi Otaro, d'ailleurs, la sœur de Rio le fit remarquer lorsqu'il rentra.**

**-Que fait –il ici ?! S'exclama t elle en le voyant.**

**-Madame, je vous rappelle que votre neveu vit chez lui, remarqua le notaire.**

**-Justement, c'est aberrant ! Reiki ne devrait il pas vivre dans sa famille ?!**

**-Calmez-vous s'il vous plait, nous allons en parler.**

**-Parler de quoi ? Continua Otaro. C'est la première chose de marqué dans le testament de Rio. « Reiki doit vivre chez son parrain en cas de décès des deux parents ». Nan ?**

**Là commença une dispute. Les grands parents trouvaient cela injuste et stupide de placer un enfant de seize ans chez son parrain plutôt que chez ses grands parents. Ce a quoi Otaro répondit « Il faut croire qu'il avait plus confiance en moi qu'en vous, votre fils. » Puis ça engendrait plus encore car les frères et sœurs étaient tous d'accord pour dire que le parrain en question était irresponsable et avait commis de trop nombreuses fautes dans le passé, il était donc incompétent pour aider un adolescent.**

**-Arrêtez-vous ! S'écrièrent en même temps Reiki et le notaire.**

**Tout le monde s'arrêta et regardèrent Mr Jinoto, Shiro gardait quand même un œil sur Reiki.**

**-Je vais vous lire le papier et nous jugerons la suite :**

« **C**eci est notre testament. Moi, Rio Ritsu et ma femme, Majori, exigeons que notre fils Reiki Ritsu soit adopté par mon meilleurs ami et aussi parrain de Reiki, Akashi Otaro qui, je suis sûr, acceptera. Tout refus de la part de nos familles ne doit être en aucuns cas tolérés. La maison doit entre vendu à quelqu'un, autre que la famille. Seul Reiki aura le droit de donner son accord pour une quelconque demande de réquisition d'un objet. La moitié de l'argent sera légué à Otaro et le reste divisé aux membres de nos familles. Nous souhaitons être incinéré. Faite des cendres ce que vous souhaitez.

Rio&amp;Majori.** »**

**Reiki avait recommençait a faire comme si il n'existait pas. Il se faisait tout petit et regardait sur le côté, évitant le regard des autres. Seulement, Otaro, lui, le voyait très bien, ce gamin apeuré devant tant de choses incompréhensibles, et il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule du jeune qui sursauta. Une des deux grands-mères s'aperçut que Reiki était un peu pâle et lui demanda :**

**-Tu ne te sens pas bien Reiki ?**

**Celui-ci releva la tête, regarda le notaire, parcourut du regard tous les visages qui l'entourait, Otaro en dernier, puis il sorti de la pièce en lançant un « je ne me sens pas bien ».**

**Le rouquin alla voir la secrétaire. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, blonde aux yeux bleus avec des formes alléchantes. Elle le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer ses mots mais fut interrompu par un homme de carrure, costard cravate bien ajusté. **

**-Reiki ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?**

**-Je ne les supporte pas. Laisse-moi là et retourne-y.**

**-Tu es sûr ? Ça te concerne aussi, tu devrais quand même rester un peu…**

**\- Non, retournes-y.**

**-Si tel est ton désir, répondit l'homme avec un clin d'œil et en passant une main dans ces beaux cheveux roux et soyeux avant de repartir.**

**-Shiro…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Il était désormais à nouveau perdu, comme si on le jetait dans une mer de questions qui l'engloutissait, il ne supportait plus tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier ses parents, ce meurtre, ce couteau qu'il avait planté dans le corps de l'agresseur. Il voulait tout oublier, famille comprit, peut être même Daisuke, puis tout refaire avec l'aide de Shiro. Apres tout, il était le seul à se soucier réellement de lui, en excluant son meilleur ami qui n'arrêtait pas de se faire du soucis. Oui, il était inquiet, mais bon, il en faisait trop aussi. Puis, Shiro pouvait le défendre quoi qu'il arrive. Mais…enfaite il en faisait même un peu trop lui aussi. Reiki n'avait pas oublié se qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il en était encore dégouté, jamais il n'aurait crut que Shiro lui ferait ça un jour, mais pourtant, ça n'avait pas une si grande importance qu'il le prétendait.**

**-Jeune homme, vous allez bien ?**

**Le rouquin se retourna vivement vers la secrétaire qui ne voyait pas se qu'il faisait planté là, devant son bureau, à regarder par la fenêtre les gens qui passaient dans la rue.**

**-O-Oui…Je suis juste fatigué de toutes ces histoires de famille.**

**-Je te comprends, j'y ai eu droit moi aussi. Mes parents sont décédés il ya trois ans. Ils avaient décidés de tout me léguer, seulement le reste de la famille était contre. Enfin, une vrai embrouille.**

**-Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose…**

**Soudain, une voiture de journaliste s'arrêta devant l'agence, captivant l'attention des deux personnes. Un homme, assez jeune, descendit du véhicule avec un bloc note, un stylo et un appareil photo. Reiki crut avoir aussi aperçut un dictaphone.**

**-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Reiki d'un aire interrogateur.**

**-Oh, il m'a appelé. Il parait qu'il doit interviewer un criminel qui devrait sortir du bureau. Maintenant, aucun criminel n'est ici… et comme cela fait parti de son boulot, je ne peux rien dire.**

**Reiki**** parut horrifié. Un criminel ? bien sûr qu'il y en avait un ici, puisque lui-même en était un. Il serra les poings et demanda à la secrétaire où se trouvaient les toilettes. Rapidement, il parti dans le couloir puis ouvrit une porte et s'enferma dans la pièce. Assis, sur la cuvette fermée du toilette, il tenta de rester calme. Les journalistes l'effrayaient, il ne voulait pas repasser dans le journal, non, se serait trop. Il refusait de refaire sortir cette histoire. Il voulait seulement OUBLIER cette fichu histoire, mais il sorti de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.**

**-Il y a quelqu'un ! répondit-il sèchement.**

**-Non, c'est vrai ? J'aurai jamais cru dis donc… Reiki, sort de là !**

**-Non ! Je ne sortirai pas ! Cria t il, les larmes aux yeux.**

**-Reiki, je ne veux que tu te calme et que tu arrête tes gamineries. Sort d'ici, avec moi tu ne crains rien.**

**-Non !**

**Otaro**** avait demandé à la secrétaire où était parti le rouquin puis s'était rendu directement à l'endroit indiqué. Seulement, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'allait pas défoncer la porte tout de même ! Puis, la chose ne s'arrêta pas là car la sœur de Rio arriva dans le couloir, en voyant que Reiki n'était pas avec lui elle comprit qu'il s'était enfermé. Cette jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années si belle et si active, on avait du mal à croire qu'elle pouvait être aussi agressive. **

**-Vous commencez bien ! Reiki refuse déjà de vous voir ?**

**-Non. Il est juste effrayer avec ce foutu journaliste dehors qui n'attend que lui!**

**-Vous n'avez qu'à le faire partir alors !**

**-Je ne peux pas, les journalistes ont le droit d'exercer leur métier.**

**-En faite vous vous en fichez complètement de ce gamin.**

**-Il compte surement plus pour moi que pour vous.**

**La porte s'ouvrit alors. Reiki, les yeux larmoyants et sous le regard étonné de sa tante, prit la main d'Otaro et le fit avancer vers l'extérieur en le tirant par le bras. Une dispute de plus avec lui au milieu, ça n'arrangerai pas les choses, aussi avait-il décidé d'affronter le seul problème actuel.**

**-Je sais marcher tout seul…, remarqua Otaro qui se laissait entrainer.**

**-Et ben moi non.**

**Il avait l'air si triste et énervé à la fois. Une vrai bombe qui menaçait d'exploser à la moindre intervention. Heureusement, le reste de la famille était encore dans le bureau du notaire à essayer de discuter et de faire des arrangements pour changer les décisions prise, car désormais, le fils Ritsu devait vivre cher son parrain, sauf si il ne le souhaitait pas et préfèrerait être avec une autre personne de sa famille, ce qui, pour le moment, n'était pas prévus.**

**Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte il y eu deux grands flashs venant de l'appareil photo du journaliste. Reiki serra encore plus fort le bras de son parrain et accéléra le pas.**

**-Bonjours ! Excusez moi pour le flash, je pourrai vous posez des questions ? S'il vous plait c'est pour le journal de… !**

**-Stop ! Vous voyez bien que le gamin n'en a aucune envie ! Éloignez vous et laissez le tranquille, coupa rapidement Otaro.**

**-Alors, vous peut être ? Vous ne pourriez pas dire quelques mots ? Comment ce fait il que Reiki Ritsu se retrouve chez vous ? Comment vivez-vous tous ces évènements ? Est-ce qu'il sera reconnut coupable pour le meurtre qu'il à commis?**

**Aucunes réponses ne sorti. Les deux traversèrent la rue vite fait bien fait en ignorant l'homme qui les suivait, puis ils montèrent dans la voiture. Aussitôt la porte refermée, Reiki explosa en larmes. Alors que Shiro démarrait et quittait la rue laissant place à un silence total entre les deux garçons, l'on entendait seulement les pleurs incessants et les hoquets du rouquin qui ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible de toute sa vie. L'atmosphère devenant de plus en plus lourde, Otaro brisa le silence.**

**-Reiki, que dirais tu d'aller se promener ?**

**-N-Non.**

**\- Dis-moi ce qu'il te ferait plaisir.**

**-Je ne veux plus…parler de tout ça. Je veux tout oublier. Cette histoire va me bousiller la vie !**

**-La mienne aussi si tu reste comme ça, franchement, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir ainsi ? Bon, Usagi et Mizaki vont venir cette après-midi, tachons de ranger au mieux l'appartement, d'accord ?**

**Reiki**** se contenta de hocher la tète et de prononcer un léger « oui ».**

**-Avant je dois l'appeler. **

**La voiture s'arrêta sur sa place de parking habituelle, l'adulte donna les clefs de l'appartement à l'ados pour qu'il rentre, se qu'il fit tout de suite. Otaro, lui, resta dans la voiture pour téléphoner à Usagi. Un « allo » qu'il ne connaissait pas lui fit penser que c'était Mizaki qui avait répondu.**

**-Bonjours, c'est Akashi. Tu es Mizaki, non ?**

**La personne à l'autre bout parut un peu étonnée.**

**-Oui, c'est bien moi. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes l'ami à Usagi.**

**-C'est cela. Je peux lui parler, où il dort encore ?**

**-Il dort encore… Mais je peux aller le réveiller.**

**-Nan, je ne vais pas prendre le risque qu'il s'en prenne à toi par ce que tu l'as réveillé, rigola Otaro en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne fallait jamais réveiller Usagi. Dit lui juste que je vous invite aujourd'hui et pas demain, si ça ne dérange pas.**

**-Il a finit d'écrire son dernier livre hier, ça devrait être bon. Je passe le message, il rappellera surement.**

**-D'accord, merci beaucoup. A plus tard.**

**Il raccrocha puis sorti de sa voiture. Il ne fallait pas laisser Reiki tout seul, il avait besoin d'être consolé. Rapidement, il monta les escaliers et rentra chez lui après avoir vérifié sa boite aux lettres, qui était exceptionnellement vide. Evidement, le jeune s'était couché sur le canapé, toujours les larmes aux yeux. Otaro décida de ne pas trop y faire attention pour le moment, il devait réfléchir lui aussi de son côté sur ce qu'il aller faire de Reiki, les consolations attendraient un peu. Il prépara silencieusement le repas et mit le tout au four. Profitant du temps de cuisson, Shiro s'assit sur le canapé, prés de son colocataire.**

**-Reiki ? demanda-t-il en passant une main sur son visage. **

**Le rouquin se blotti alors tout contre le corps de son parrain. Il arrivait à trouver cette chaleur qu'il aurait tant voulut ressentir avec ses propres parents. Cette chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie ailleurs qu'avec Daisuké, qui s'occupait souvent de lui. Il voulait tellement pouvoir serrer un corps si fort et doux contre le sien. Cela lui redonnait du courage pour surmonter ces épreuves, il savait que Shiro serait toujours là pour lui, qu'il ne l'abandonnera pas et que la seule façon de s'assurer que se soit pour toujours était de rester accrochée à lui et ne plus jamais le lâcher.**

**Shiro**** passa sa main dans ces cheveux d'une si belle couleur orange éclatante. Reiki avait cessé de pleurer et semblait calme, les battements de son cœurs redevenant normaux.**

**-Tu es formidable Reiki, continua Otaro. Apres tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, tu as quand même réussit à récupéré toute tes forces. C'est plutôt curieux, non ? Il y a quelques jours tu ne pouvais même pas marcher.**

**-Je n'ai rien de formidable.**

**-ça, c'est ce que tu veux croire, mon petit Kiss, finit il en rigolant légèrement. **

**Ce petit surnom, bien que détestable, fit sourire Reiki qui fut envahit d'une chaleur intense au fond de son cœur. Shiro était si gentil. Celui-ci prit le menton de son protégé, le regarda dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, plongeant son regard dans ce bleu si intense, et finit par l'embrasser langoureusement, caressant avec son autre main le corps si doux et frêle de sa « proie », allant se fourrer sous son t-shirt pour remonter jusqu'en haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Le brun brisa le baiser et prononça doucement, d'une voix presque inaudible : « Je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, mon Reiki adoré. » **


	4. Chapter 4

**Une heure était passée, Otaro et Reiki mangeaient tranquillement leur repas, assis l'un en face de l'autre autour de la petite table de métal. La lumière traversait les vitres et se reflétait sur leur visage. Seul le bruit des couverts raisonnait dans l'appartement, le silence était total. Mais le brun, n'aimant pas cette ambiance, ce décida à parler.**

**-Tu vas être surprit tout à l'heure, Usagi me ressemble beaucoup du point de vus de notre caractère. D'ailleurs, nos appartements sont identiques, il n'y a que quelques meubles différents.**

**-…**

**Voyant que l'adolescent ne semblait pas décidé à parler, qu'il faisait la tête, Otaro ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, en plus ce comportement l'inquiétait. Peut être m'aurait t il pas du avouer ses sentiments.**

**-Dis quelque chose…**

**Reiki resta le regard planté dans son assiette, l'air affligé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire non plus. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas encore encaissé le coup de cette nuit, maintenant il fallait que son parrain lui déclare sa flamme ! Franchement, n'avait il pas d'autre soucis bien plus important ?! Quoi que…Il voulait les oublier ceux là… Après mur réflexion, Reiki décida de dire quelque chose, seulement ce ne fut pas ce qu'il voulait dire qui sorti de sa bouche, mais un simple mot :**

**« Pourquoi… ? »**

**-Je te demande de parler et tu me demande « pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi quoi d'abord ?**

**-Pourquoi…Tu fais…Enfin…Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi tu dis que tu m'aime ?**

**Shiro le regarda longuement, pas plus surprit que cela, il était habitué à la franchise qu'avait ce gamin. Quand il avait un problème, il n'hésitait pas à y faire face, mais là, il avait vraiment l'air perturbé, il ne bougeait plus et se contentait d'attendre d'avoir les réponses à ses questions. Otaro passa une main dans ses cheveux brun, virant un peu au bleu à cause du soleil, et se senti relativement gêné.**

**\- ça parait évident, non ? Si je te dis que je t'aime, c'est que je t'aime. Ce n'est pas simple pour toi ?**

**-Simple ?! Mais… ! Tu ne comprends pas ou tu fais exprès ?! Tu es mon parrain, le meilleurs ami de Rio, et tu veux…Enfin…ça n'a aucun sens !**

**-Tu ne m'aime pas, toi ?**

**Il demandait ça, mais il savait déjà la réponse. Reiki avait toujours était collé à lui depuis son plus jeune âge, jamais il ne se passait une journée sans qu'ils ne parlent d'eux même, alors oui, Reiki lui avait déjà dit, sept ans auparavant, qu'il aimait son parrain plus que tout au monde, il voulait même l'embrasser et passait sa vie avec lui. Certes, ce passage remontait à loin, Reiki était plus petit, mais c'était encore dans ça tête, ce pourquoi il était dur d'affirmer le contraire, alors, l'adolescent baissa à nouveau son regard sur son assiette pour répondre doucement :**

**-Peut être…**

**-Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? Si tu ne veux pas de moi dis-le directement et on en parle plus.**

**-Mais ça ne rime à rien… Que peut faire deux gars ensemble ?! Vraiment… !**

**-Faire le bonheur de l'autre, peut être ? Coupa directement Otaro avec une voix qui se trouvait plutôt douce et sensuelle.**

**Reiki eu l'impression que son sang s'était arrêté de circuler, sa respiration s'était bloqué, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça et pourtant, cette phrase avait son sens, ce n'était pas vraiment faux, c'était une raison valable, mais Otaro avait sans doute bien mieux à faire que de fricoter avec un gamin de seize ans, qui plus est, un gamin avec des tas d'ennuis. Mais pourtant…Ce gamin là était éperdument amoureux de cet homme, il le savait au fond de lui. **

**-Laisse tomber tout ça, tu as mieux à penser, excuse-moi d'avoir dit ça tout à l'heure, abrégea soudain l'adulte en se levant sous le regard ébahit du rouquin.**

**Comme ils avaient tout deux terminés de manger, le brun débarrassa calmement la table avec un air songeur, sans même adresser un regard à l'autre. 2tait-il vexé ? Alors qu'il lavait la vaisselle, Reiki sorti sur le balcon pour prendre l'air et se changer les idées. « Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? » se demanda t il à ce moment précis, encore une question dont il ignorait la réponse.**

**Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte, sortant ainsi les deux garçons de leurs pensées.**

**-Ha ! Il était temps qu'Akihiko arrive !**

**Pressé de revoir son meilleur ami d'enfance, Otaro se dépêcha à la porte et ouvrit en criant un « bienvenue ! ». Et en effet, c'était bien Mizaki et Usami qui était là. Celui-ci lança un grand sourire à Otaro avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait semblait avoir vers les dix-huit ans, il était châtain avec des yeux de la même couleur. Il était un peu plus petit que celui qui l'accompagnait, cet homme de vingt-neuf ans, ses cheveux gris-blanc faisant une coiffure étrange.**

**Ils étaient rentrés tout trois dans le salon et buvaient le thé. Reiki s'était présenté et les avaient rejoins, assis à côté de son parrain. Evidement, il ne se senti pas très à l'aise, tout comme Mizaki. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs remarqué que l'appartement où il se trouvait était presque identique à celui de son écrivain adoré. Cela était il du au hasard ou alors avait il était si proche au point d'avoir les mêmes gouts et les mêmes attitudes ?**

**-Bon, alors comme ça tu as un nouveau gamin avec toi ? demanda Usami.**

**-Oui. D'ailleurs, tu n'es peut être pas au courant, mais Rio à était assassiné, tout comme Majori.**

**Reiki eu envie de s'enfouir dans les coussins et de disparaitre car cette histoire allait encore ressortir, mais au lieu de ça il resta figé, comme précédemment à table. « Et dire que ce gars est là pour me protéger et qu'il aborde le sujet aussi facilement, sans même penser à moi »**

**-Je suis au courant, tout le monde en parle dans les journaux ces derniers temps. **

**Mizaki avait bien senti que le petit Ritsu n'était pas à l'aise du tout, alors il chercha un sujet de conversation en parcourant la pièce du regard, et lorsqu'il vit les jeux empilés prés de la télévision, il pointa celle-ci du doigt et demanda :**

**-Dit moi, Reiki, ils sont à toi ces jeux ?**

**\- Oui…Pourquoi ?**

**-Tu peux me les montrer ? J'aime bien les jeux vidéo.**

**Le rouquin avait bien comprit son stratagème et décida de ne rien dire, et l'amena à l'endroit indiqué tendis que les deux autres continuaient de discuter comme si de rien n'était.**

**-C'est surtout triste pour le petit, par ce que le reste de la famille n'est pas très appréciée. Heureusement que tu es là, Shiro.**

**-Oui…Enfin, ça dépend des moments. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est plein de ressources. Il y a quelques jours il ne tenait pas sur ses pieds, et maintenant il est redevenu comme avant. Mais bon…Tu dois entendre parler de nous tout les jours, alors que toi je n'ai pas trop de nouvelles, et puis…tu ne serais pas avec Mizaki par hasard ?**

**-Bien sûr que oui, répondit Usami avec un large sourire. **

**-C'est pas trop compliqué ? En plus ton éditrice doit encore plus t'harceler, cette fana de yaoi, n'est ce pas, Hikomi.**

**« Hikomi » était un des multiples surnoms inventés par Otaro. Il prenait les premières ou les dernières syllabes de chaque nom et prénom et en faisait des surnoms farfelus des fois, comme Kiss. Et donc, Hikomi et Shiro s'étaient rencontrés dix-huit ans auparavant, dans un parc qui était en réalité l'immense jardin de la famille Usami. Dans cet endroit si particulier où les arbres semblait faire un cercle protecteur, où l'herbe était douce et accueillante, souvent ils se retrouvaient tout les trois, avec Hiroki, un autre garçon de l'âge d'Hikomi. Même si ils avaient cinq ans de moins que Shiro, ils s'entendaient à merveille tout les trois. Souvent ils s'amusaient ensemble, bien que cela puisse être curieux. Mais le plus curieux était surement le fait que le brun les rejoignait toujours blessé. A croire qu'il voulait échapper à ce monde et rester dans cette herbe verdoyante, ne plus ressortir et rester dans cette bulle où la dure réalité ne l'atteignait pas.**

**-Et Shiki, qu'est ce qu'il devient ? demanda Akihiko pour changer un peu de discussion. **

**-Shiki ? Ha ! Mince ! Il doit venir cette semaine, dans quatre jours.**

**-Tu crois qu'il va accepter Reiki ? Apres tout, tu étais toujours avec lui plutôt qu'avec Shiki. Il va surement mal encaisser le coup, tu ne pense pas ?**

**-Je verrai ça. **

**-Tu aurais quand même dû faire plus attention à lui. Et dire qu'au lieu d'être avec lui tu était avec moi…**

**-Bon, et si on sortait dehors ? On mangera au restaurant.**

**-…Comme tu veux, répondit son interlocuteur en comprenant que la discutions n'irait pas plus loin.**

**Alors que les deux grands se levaient, Mizaki vint voir amant, sourire aux lèvres, l'air totalement aux anges. **

**-Regard ce que Reiki m'a donné !**

**Il tendit un boitier semblant contenir un jeu pour PS2. L'image représentait un cuisinier, à première vus, avec une grande toque.**

**\- Ce ne serait pas ta série préférée ?**

**-Si ! Je suis trop content !**

**Il se retourna pour regardait Reiki et le remercia de tout cœur en le serrant dans ses bras.**

**-Je te remercie ! Vraiment ! Je suis hyper content ! **

**Le rouquin se mit à rire gentiment, c'était un jeu qu'il connaissait par cœur, il s'en fichait maintenant. Le donner le débarrassait plus qu'autre chose. **

**Une fois parti, le petit groupe alla dans des endroits pas trop fréquenté, à cause des journalistes et des gens eux-mêmes qui pourrait venir voir et crier : « Regardez ! C'est Reiki Ritsu ! » Pourquoi une tel parodie d'ailleurs ? Qu'avait de si spécial le meurtre de deux parents ? Ça arrivait tout les jours, alors pourquoi CE meurtre là serait unique et attirerait tout le monde ? Peut être valait il mieux acheter le journal pour comprendre…**


	5. Chapter 5

**La soirée passa vite, mais ne dura pas extrêmement longtemps car Reiki avait de plus en plus mal à ses blessures, et bien qu'il essayait de le cacher, Otaro s'en était douté, alors ils partirent dés que le repas fut terminé. Durant le voyage jusqu'aux appartements, une question avait intrigué Reiki. Enfaite, c'était Mizaki qui lui avait posé la question. Il voulait savoir l'âge d'Otaro, alors le rouquin avait répondu simplement qu'il en avait trente-trois. « Trente-trois ?! » s'était écrié Mizaki. « Il ne l'ai fait pas du tout ! ». C'était vrai, et Reiki y réfléchissait. Son parrain avait l'apparence d'un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années, comment pouvait on se douter qu'il en avait en réalité trente-trois ? Mais c'était pourtant vrai, car il était plus âgé qu'Akihiko, et puis, Rio avait le même âge également.**

**Arrivé dans le hall de l'immeuble, tout le monde se dit au revoir et parti chacun de son côté, du moins, chacun dans son ascenseur.**

**Une fois rentrée dans son salon, Otaro se retourna vivement vers Reiki. Il le regarda longuement, fixant les moindres détailles qui pourrait lui échapper. Son regard était plein de douceur et un peu d'inquiétude.**

**-Reiki, si tu as mal tu dois me le dire, dit il en coupant le silence.**

**Le jeune, assis sur le canapé, la tête en arrière contre le dossier et les yeux fermés, se releva pour voir son parrain.**

**-Je n'ai pas mal.**

**-Arrête de mentir, tu sais très bien que ça ne me plait pas. **

**Sans crier garde, il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il le déposa sur son lit.**

**-Mais… ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!**

**-Je vais te soigner. Reste couché.**

**Avant de partir chercher ce qu'il fallait, Otaro enleva sa veste puis ses chaussures, et il fit de même pour Reiki qui ne put s'empêcher de râler car il s'estimer « assez grand pour faire ça tout seul ». Mais bon, autant parler à un mur car, une fois une idée en tête, le brun devenait une vrai tête de mule, il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Celui-ci revint de la salle de bain avec une petite trousse de soin qu'il posa sur le lit puis il s'installa au dessus du roux, toujours coucher, se demandant ce qui aller lui arriver.**

**-Q-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!**

**-Je te soigne, je t'ai dit.**

**-Et t'as besoin de te mettre comme ça ?!**

**-C'est une question de pratique, imbécile.**

**Reiki détourna la tête. De toute manière, il savait que son parrain n'était pas stupide et qu'il ne ferait rien qui pourrait le blesser, alors il ne dit rien et se contenta de le laisser enlever ses bandages. Les deux coupures aux poignets étaient trois voyantes encore, mais cicatrisées. Il fallait juste désinfecter et mettre un petit bandage pour y cacher. Pour la jambe, blessure dont personne ne connaissait l'origine, elle guérissait également, mais la cicatrice allait surement être plus grande. **

**Alors qu'il venait de finir, Otaro s'arrêta une fois encore sur le visage du lycéen. Il le trouvait si mignon, si fragile, si adorable, qui n'aurait pas craqué pour lui ? Mais surtout, Otaro ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il aurait fait si Reiki s'était réellement donné la mort. Il se sentait si impuissant ne pas avoir put l'aide, ne pas avoir était là, à ses côtés. Une douleur au cœur l'envahit et il ne put résister à prendre son protégé dans les bras. Celui-ci ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de se laissait dorloter par son Shiro qu'il aimait tant.**

**-Reiki… ?**

**-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu t'inquiète encore pour moi ? demanda t il en passant ses bras autour de son corps.**

**Ils resserrèrent encore plus leur étreinte.**

**-Je t'aime Reiki. Qu'est ce que j'aurai fait si tu t'étais tué ?**

**-Je suis vivant. Et…Et cette fois, c'est moi qui vais rester avec toi, pour toujours !**

**Il enfuit sa tête tout contre le torse de son parrain. Il voulait avoir un maximum de contact avec lui, sentir tout son corps, ce corps qu'il admirait tant depuis son plus jeune âge. Cette personne qui était un véritable héros pour lui. Celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde.**

**Un silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Otaro avait couchait Reiki tout contre lui. Ils étaient épuisés tout les deux et ils ne demandaient qu'une nuit tranquille, enlacés, tout les deux, l'un contre l'autre.**

**Lorsque Reiki se réveilla le matin suivant, il n'y avait plus Otaro avec lui. Sans doute travaillait t il dans son bureau. Doucement, il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour se rendre au salon. A son grand étonnement, une femme était assise sur le canapé de droite et un autre homme était à côté d'elle. Mais l'écrivain était là également, en face de ces deux personnes.**

**-Ha ! Tu tombe bien Reiki. Je te présente Onodera des éditions Emerald et Aikawa des éditions Marukawa Shoten.**

**-B-Bonjours, répondit le jeune qui aurait préféré ne voir que son parrain…**

**Les deux autres répondirent à leur tour avec un bonjours joyeux. Le gars, du nom d'Onodera, avait des yeux vert profond, des cheveux châtain clair et son apparence portait à croire qu'il avait la vingtaine. Du côté de la jeune femme, une ressemblance avec lui-même le frappa car elle était rousse également. Par contre elle faisait plus la trentaine et avait des yeux virant entre le bleu et le gris.**

**Otaro semblait travailler avec ces gens là, donc Reiki ne voulut pas déranger et il alla déjeuner. Il fit un truc simple et connut, deux tartines de beurre et du lait froid dans un verre. Pas grand-chose de vraiment japonais… Il s'assit sur une chaise, au bar, et les regarda travailler. « Shiro à l'air de bien apprécier ces personnes. Ils ont l'air de travailler dur. Onodera semble modifier les planches du manga de Shiro et Aikawa à l'air d'expliquer un truc sur le maniement du texte. Mais…Est-ce que…C'est encore du…yaoi ? Raa ! Je veux plus en attendre parler de ça ! Sauf que…Il n'avait dit que… » Reiki sembla réfléchir intensément puis, il finit de déjeuner et monta directement en haut, dans la pièce remplit de livres. Shiro lui avait dit qu'il y avait des mangas sur lui qu'il avait faits plusieurs années auparavant.**

**Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, le brun travaillait avec les deux éditeurs. Enfaite, les éditions Emerald étaient là pour son dernier Shojo, puisque le yaoi se classe dans les Shojos. Et les éditions Marukawa, s'était pour son nouveau roman, il avait donné un résumé détaillé à Aikawa pour qu'elle regarde si s'était intéressant. Enfaite, il avait un projet, celui de participer au concours pour le prix du roman familial. Il devait écrire une histoire entre un père et son fils qui ne se comprennent pas mais vivent ensemble. Bref, cela devait être facile pour lui, alors il ne s'inquiétait pas.**

**-Enfaite, commença la rousse, c'est trop…rabâchant ? Tout le monde connait des histoires comme ça, c'est trop superficiel, il faut faire quelque chose de plus original.**

**Otaro la regardait tout en buvant son verre de jus d'orange. Reiki s'était levé et lui avait à peine dit bonjours. Il aurait voulut allait vers lui et l'embrasser tendrement. Enfin…Peut être pas avec cette folle de couple gay. Pour tout dire, Aikawa était une femme bien élevée et très gentille, mais pour Usami, elle était tyrannique à cause du retard, car oui, ces deux auteurs ont en réalité les même éditeurs. Et le problème avec cette jeune femme, c'est ça passion débordante pour le yaoi, chose embêtante. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au garçon qui travaillait juste à côté. Il vérifiait le story-board pour voir les erreurs qu'il y avait. Lui, s'était le contraire de l'autre. Il détestait le yaoi ! Mais pourtant, depuis le collège, il n'était tombé amoureux que d'une seule et unique personne, un homme qui se trouvait être son patron à ce moment là, et aussi son amant semblait il ? Mais, il a beau aimer ce type, apparemment, il le haï aussi. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il demande conseil à Otaro. Ils étaient devenu amis tout les deux. Et même tous les trois.**

**Reiki s'apprêtait à sortir les bouquins du fond, cachés par tous les autres, lorsque son téléphone sonna.**

**-Hallo ?**

**-Reiki ! C'est Daisuké !**

**-Ha ! ****Salut. Tu vas bien ?**

**-Oui. Et toi ? Je voulais de tes nouvelles.**

**-Aussi bien qu'hier. Mais tu m'appelais trois fois hier, tu t'inquiète trop. Tu sais, tout vas bien tant que je suis ici. Si j'avais était chez ma tante par exemple, là tu aurais put t'inquiéter.**

**-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'avais tellement l'habitude de te voir tous les jours ! Tu vas reprendre le lycée quand ?**

**-Je ne sais toujours pas. **

**-Et la maison, tu vas la vendre ?**

**-Ma famille ont un mois pour récupérer tout ce qu'ils veulent, ensuite, je dois la vendre, oui. **

**-Dit…Pour l'incinération…Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**

**-Je n'y irai pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller. **

**-Ha…D'accord. Appel moi de temps en temps s'il te plait. J'aimerai être au courant de ce qu'il se passe.**

**-oui. Merci.**

**Ils raccrochèrent. Décidément, ce Daisuké s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour rien… C'est vrai qu'ils avaient toujours été très proches tout les deux, mais il fallait voir les choses en face, plus jamais ça ne serait comme avant. Tout était fichu. Maintenant Reiki devait refaire sa vie avec Shiro, il devait s'adapter à son nouvel environnement, tout bonnement, même si les plus dures épreuves étaient à venir. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Reiki hésita, il ne savait si ces livres devaient vraiment être ressortis. Déjà, c'était la lecture de huit tomes qui l'attendait. Doucement, il saisit le premier et lus le titre tout en caressant la couverture. « Une vie parmi tant d'autre ». Le titre faisait curieux et un peu cliché, quel était le rapport avec Reiki ? Sur la couverture, deux hommes étaient représentés assis sur un banc. Ils semblaient rire et devant eux, un enfant de quelques années s'amusait dans le sable. Reiki crut se reconnaitre lui, son père et son parrain. Sur toutes les couvertures, l'enfant y était, et souvent accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux bleutés.**

**Alors que midi sonnait, Reiki sorti de la pièce où il était précédemment et descendit les marches de l'escalier. Visiblement les deux éditeurs étaient partis et il ne restait qu'Otaro qui, semblait-il, finissait de faire à manger. **

**-Oh, tu es descendu ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?**

**Mais le rouquin ne dit rien et se contenta de rester fixe, le regard baissait sur ses chaussures. Puis, doucement, il releva la tête pour regarder son Shiro qui avait l'air inquiet, une fois de plus.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu as ? **

**Il commença à s'approcher de lui mais Reiki fut plus rapide et se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, le plus fort possible, tout en frottant sa tête contre son torse. Otaro n'était pas bête, il avait bien comprit que son petit protéger avait lut les mangas qui portait sur lui, et visiblement, cela l'avait perturbé.**

**-Reiki ? **

**-Je t'aime ! Lâcha t il soudainement, les joues rouge.**

**Otaro ne fut pas vraiment surprit car, depuis longtemps, il connaissait ses sentiments, même si, parfois, il se demandait si cela pouvait changer ou non. Et puis, ce petit gamin écervelé avait toujours sut être honnête avec les autres, alors crier haut et fort son amour pour quelqu'un, le prouvait, il savait faire ça très facilement.**

**Le brun caressa doucement cette tête qui se frottait à lui :**

**-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, en fin de compte, je te retrouve comme avant, finit-il en embrassant langoureusement sa proie.**

**Dans un moment comme celui-là, Otaro se sentait emporté par ses sentiments. Il laissa ses mains caresser le corps du rouquin, tout en le rapprochant encore plus de lui. Il s'enflammait petit à petit tandis que Reiki redécouvrait ces approches.**

**-Shi-Shiro… ! Commença t il en appréhendant la suite vu l'activité soudaine de son parrain. A-Arrête…**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu n'aime pas ?**

**-C-C'est pas ça, je ne veux pas…Aller plus loin…**

**Otaro cessa alors tout mouvement et se contenta de le regarder tranquillement, détaillant la moindre parcelle du visage de celui qu'il aimait tant. **

**-On va manger ?**

**-O-Oui… **

**L'ainé ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réaction hésitante qu'avait l'autre. Il était si mignon comme ça.**

**Ils étaient à nouveau tout les deux face à face autour de cette table où rayonnait le soleil d'été. Il y avait toujours ce petit silence dans l'appartement, et pourtant, il n'était plus aussi pesant qu'avant.**

**-J'ai un rendez-vous cette après-midi, à l'édition. Je rentrerai vers dix sept heures, ce n'est pas grave ?**

**-Je ne peux pas venir ?**

**-Je ne préfère pas, reste ici tranquillement, tu dois te reposer.**

**Reiki fit une mine déçut mais il comprit bien qu'il était mieux de faire comme cela. **

**Ainsi donc, à partir de deux heures, le petit rouquin se retrouva tout seul dans cet appartement. Mais il ne se sentait pas seul, loin de là, car il y avait tellement de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il ne pouvait même plus penser posément. « Maintenant que je lui ai dis, on peut dire que l'on est un couple…Mais pourtant, cette idée me dérange, surtout avec ce qu'il a fait l'autre soir... C'est vrai quoi, nous sommes deux hommes. D'accord, on s'aime bien plus encore qu'à l'époque, on est aussi beaucoup plus proche, on partage notre vie, mais c'est si soudain…Et puis…J'avais une autre vie avant que tout cela arrive. Je ne peux pas oublier tout ce que j'ai fais ces sept dernières années… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire…Est-ce que je dois foncer tête baissée et le suivre ou alors patienter encore, histoire que ma vie reprenne une tournure normale… ? » **

**Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément des réponses, le téléphone sonna, comme à son habitude, au mauvais moment, le coupant ainsi dans sa pleine reflexion.**

**-Allo ?**

**-Bonjours, c'est Lovre, de la gendarmerie. **

**-Oh ! Bonjours, répondit il hésitant d'abord. Otaro est absent, je lui prends un message ?**

**-Non, non. Je voulais te parler, Ritsu. Tu es convoqué au bureau le plus tôt possible pour éclaircir certain point.**

**-V-Vraiment… ? On m'a pourtant affirmé que je n'aurai pas à me déplacer au poste...**

**-Oui, je sais, excuse nous. Ton témoignage étais parfait, mais il y a des indices concernant le meurtrier. **

**-Je…**

**-Nous savons que tu es encore sous le choc, mais c'est très important. Est-ce que tu as le courage de venir ?**

**-D'accord…Je viendrai si c'est important…a-au revoir.**

**Il raccrocha. Cette histoire venait à peine de le laisser tranquille une journée, et ça recommençait aussi sec. Vraiment, il faisait des efforts pour oublier, non pas que la mort de ses parents ne devait pas l'affecter, son affection envers eux était très limité, mais pourtant…ce meurtre…ces meurtres…Devant ses yeux… Et puis son acte après cela. D'ailleurs, pourquoi voulait-il se suicider déjà ? Lorsqu'il y repensait, c'était comme si il entendait les battements du cœur de cet homme qu'il avait assassiné diminuer petit à petit jusqu'à disparaitre. C'est alors que Reiki se senti mal, il devint de plus en plus anxieux et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait sorti son portable. Sa main tremblait au fur et à mesure qu'il chercher dans ses contacts puis il rapprocha l'appareille de son oreille. **

**-…Allô ?**

**-S-Shiro… !**

**-Reiki ?! Tu pleure ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **

**-Je…, il essuya ses larmes et racla sa gorge. N-non, tout vas bien. Je…Je voulais juste t'entendre.**

**-Je vais partir du boulot et venir te rejoindre, d'accord ?**

**-Non !... Non. Je te dis que je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-De toute façon, j'ai envie de te voir maintenant. Je suis là d'ici trente minutes.**

**Il n'osa pas répliquer, lui aussi il avait envie de le voir, d'être prêt de lui. Alors il ne dit rien.**

**Apres s'être dépêché un peu, Otaro était parvenu jusqu'à chez lui où son petit protégé s'était empressé de lui sauter dans les bras. Ils étaient maintenant assis sur le canapé, Reiki sur ses genoux. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou et n'osait plus bouger tellement il se sentait bien. Il avait expliqué l'appel du policier et sa soudaine anxiété. Ils en avaient conclut tout les deux que Reiki était simplement rongé de remord pour avoir tué quelqu'un et avoir fait une tentative de suicide. Pour eux c'était simplement cela, car le rouquin ne ressentait aucune tristesse, juste des remords.**

**-Reiki… ?**

**-Oui ? **

**-Je voudrais rester comme ça pour toujours. Pas toi ?**

**-Si.**

**Otaro ne put résister à l'embrasser une fois de plus et tout en faisant cela, il le coucha au dessous de lui. Doucement, il commença à passer ses mains sur ce frêle corps voué à lui appartenir. **

**-Tu ne dis rien cette fois ?**

**-Non… J'aime quand tu fais ça. **

**Le brun continua alors en passant sa langue sur son torse arrachant ainsi de petits gémissements. Mais, malgré que l'ambiance devenait torride, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Les deux garçons cessèrent alors tous mouvements, se rendant bien compte de leur situation assez gênante.**

**-Bon sang ! Qui c'est ?!**

**Otaro se leva et alla décrocher le haut parleur tendis que l'autre se rhabillait correctement. **

**-Qui est-ce ?**

**-C'est Shiki, ouvre-moi, j'ai pas les clefs !**

**-C'est Shiki, ouvre moi, j'ai oublié mes clefs !**

**Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles il n'eu aucun bruit.**

**-Hey ! Tu te décide ou tu me laisse planter là ?!**

**-Ha ! Heu…Oui.**

**L'ainé appuya sur un bouton qui permit au dénommé « Shiki » de rentrer à l'intérieur. Reiki, rouge tomate, gêné de ce qu'il se passait précédemment, n'osait pas décrocher un mot lorsqu'il vit ce jeune homme s'approcher de son parrain. C'était un garçon à la chevelure doré, éclatante, au corps fin mais musclé, grand, aussi grand que le brun. De ses yeux bleu/vert sortaient une lueur de colère incompréhensible, tout en fixant lourdement la personne présente devant lui, qui, d'ailleurs, semblait un peu perdu, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à voir cette petite tête blonde arriver.**

**-Heu…Shiki, que fais tu ici ?**

**-C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question, et à lui ! s'écria le nouveau venu en pointant le rouquin du doigt. Qu'est ce qu'IL fait ici ?! Tu m'avais promis… ! **

**-Tu n'as pas à parler comme ça, il me semble que je te l'ai déjà dit et répété ! Le respect ça existe, du moins ici, alors tu n'élève pas la voix. Quand à Reiki, il a eu de gros problèmes, suite à ça, il m'a été confié. **

**-Mais ça je le sais ! C'est marqué partout dans les journaux comme quoi le « célèbre écrivain Akashi loge le fils d'un membre de l'ancienne mafia ». Je comprends pas, là !**

**« Un membre de l'ancienne mafia » ? Rio, un « membre de l'ancienne mafia » ?! Le pauvre rouquin ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Depuis quand son père faisait il parti d'une quelconque mafia, que faisait il d'illégal pour que l'on dise cela de lui ? Alors que les deux autres commençaient à élever la voix, il se retrouva totalement confus, ne sachant plus que croire, ainsi, il se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé et, d'un air inquiet, il demanda :**

**-S-Shiro, c'est vrai…?**

**Celui-ci se retourna vivement. **

**-Reiki, est ce que ça vas ?!**

**Mais il commençait à se sentir mal, respirait bruyamment et lentement, comme si il faisait une crise d'asthme. **

**-Reiki, calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter, ça ne vas rien changer. Calme-toi.**

**Le brun lui passa une main dans les cheveux, après s'être accroupit devant lui, car il savait que cela le calmait la plupart du temps. Son petit protégé se calma, en effet. Il resta alors appuyé contre ce torse viril qui se tendait devant lui, reprenant son souffle.**

**Pendants ce temps, l'autre garçon semblait plus qu'irrité, jaloux, énervé au plus au point. Sans doute était il réticent au fait de laisser ce beau brun dans les bras d'un gamin crisant pour une chose aussi futile. Apres tout, ses parents étaient morts.**

**-Y a pas d'quoi chialer ! Y a pas qu'ton père qui faisait parti d'l'ancienne mafia ! **

**-Shiki, fais attention à ce que tu dis et ta façon de parler, autrement tu sors tout de suite, comprit ?!**

**Un bruit sourd retenti contre le mur. **

**-Bordel ! Tu m'avais promis ! S'époumona alors le responsable de ce bruit, le poing encore contre le mur. C'est pas à moi d'partir ! Tu fais chier ! **

**Le silence retomba tandis que le blond s'exila sur le balcon et que le rouquin commençait à s'endormir, emporté par sa fatigue devenue quotidienne. Otaro le prit dans ses bras à fin de le déposer dans son lit pour qu'il puisse se reposer tranquillement. Il s'assit prés du lui et le regarda longuement tout en lui caressant sa tête, toujours aussi inquiet.**

**\- Reiki, excuse-moi de ne pas te l'avoir dit… Je ne pensais pas que Shiki arriverait si vite…**

**-Shiro… est ce que c'est vrai… ?**

**-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je t'expliquerai plus tard. Dors un peu.**

**\- Dis-moi…qui il est ?**

**« Comment lui expliquer sans trop le brusquer… ? Je sais qu'il comprendra, je sais qu'il ne réagira pas méchamment, mais le fait que je lui ai mentit…Il va m'en vouloir… ? »**

**\- Shi…Shiki est… mon fils. **

**\- …**

**Reiki détourna le regard. Cette idée lui était déjà apparut, alors il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en rendre malade. Apres tout, pendant tout ce temps passé sans lui, il avait refait sa vie.**

**Apres avoir réussit à faire dormir son protégé, Otaro parti alors s'occuper de son propre fils qui était encore dehors, sur le balcon, à se faire des idées stupides. Lorsqu'il sorti lui aussi, le brun était maintenant certain que Shiki pleurait. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.**

**-Shiki, pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda l'aîné en s'assaillant prés de lui.**

**-Je…Je me suis…Encore énervé…à…à cause…de toi…**

**-Tu es pénible…Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te laisser plus tout seul, c'est du passé.**

**-Mais c'est à cause de lui… ! Ce…Ce… !**

**-Arrête un peu de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Le seul fautif ici, c'est moi, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Et puis, il ne faut pas que tu t'énerve tout seul, tu sais bien que tu ne le supporte pas…**

**-C'est ta faute…**

**Ne voyant pas comment le raisonner d'avantage, il préféra le basculer contre lui en passant un bras autours de son corps. Ce gamin avait toujours la fâcheuse manie de s'énerver pour rien et de se faire des idées saugrenue. Il s'était surement déjà dit que son père allait l'abandonner pour rester avec Reiki… Mais Otaro serait bien incapable de reproduire une telle erreur. **

**Un peu plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux à table tandis que le dernier dormait encore. Son état s'était montré stable et, malgré qu'il le cachait bien, la fatigue s'était accumulée et devenait insupportable.**

**-Ils ont parlé de toi dans la presse pendant trois jours, alors j'ai été vite au courant, du coup je suis venu, en plus je suis en congé. **

**-Tu as bien fait. Ça me manquait de ne pas voir ta tête ! Tu reste pour combien de temps ?**

**-Une semaine ?**

**-Et ta mère, tu vas aller la voir ?**

**\- Je sais pas trop… On s'est un peu accroché à cause de mes habitudes et ceux avec qui je traine… C'est pas vraiment la joie à la maison.**

**-Tu passeras voir Akihiko alors, pour faire connaissance avec son colocataire.**

**-Pas chez ce vieux pervers. Quoi que, toi aussi t'es pas mal dans le genre… Mais je me demande bien qui peut le supporter pour vivre avec lui ?**

**-N'exagère pas, il n'est pas si colérique que ça…**

**-Je me souviens encore quand tu m'emmenais chez lui pour dormir. Plus jamais j'entrerai dans sa chambre…**

**Ils se mirent à rire et a raconter quelques anecdotes de leurs aventures avec l'autre écrivain. Au bout d'un petit moment, Otaro déclara :**

**-Bon ! Et si on allait dormir ?**

**-Et la vaisselle ?**

**-Pas grave, viens.**

**A chaque fois que Shiki venait, son père travaillait tard la nuit, alors il avait prit l'habitude de dormir dans son lit de deux place, là où Reiki dormait. Ne sachant pas vraiment où se diriger, il se laissa entrainer par Otaro dans la grande chambre. Bien que l'ambiance fût ténébreuse dans la pièce, l'ainé put remarquer que son protégé dormait sereinement et cela le soulagea grandement. **

**Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent à trois dans le lit, heureusement assez grand, malgré la réticence du blond.**

**-Pourquoi il dort dans ton lit ?!**

**-Pour la même raison que toi d'habitude. Tu compte me casser les pieds longtemps avec ta jalousie ?**

**-Non… Mais…J'aime pas…L'idée que vous puissiez dormir ensemble…**

**-Ha ! c'que tu peux m'agacer, toi ! murmura le brun en le prenant dans ses bras. Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas m'occuper de toi ? Et puis, je dors avec qui, là, hein ? **

**-C'est bon, j'ai comprit, se résigna t il, enfin, en acceptant le câlin de son paternel (pour en profiter le maximum).**

**Le matin arriva bien vite. L'ainé fut le premier réveillé très vite suivis par Reiki. Celui-ci était blotti contre le torse de son…Amant ? Tout cela n'était pas vraiment clair non plus, mais tout deux profitaient de cet instant de répit qui s'offrait à eux, bien qu'un certain blond était juste derrière eux. Sans doute pour cela, au bout d'un certain temps, ils décidèrent de se lever. **

**Sitôt sorti de la porte de la chambre fermée, le brun n'hésita pas une seconde pour venir embrasser son petit rouquin encore dans son réveil matinal. **

**-Mmm… Shiro…, grommelât t il en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Shiki est juste à côté. **

**-Oui. Derrière cette porte. C'est pour ça qu'elle est fermée. **

**-Arrête de te moquer de moi.**

**Et comme pour le provoquer, il se colla encore plus à lui tout en passant ses bras autour de sa taille à fin de l'enlacer amoureusement. Ils ne pouvaient être tranquille que le matin tant que la petit tête blonde serait là.**

**Apres s'être affectueusement dit bonjours, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent sur le canapé pour déjeuner.**

**-Shiki se lève tard, pas loin de onze heure. Au moins on est tranquille, rigola le brun.**

**-Il va rester longtemps ?**

**-Une semaine, a-t-il dit. Je suis désoler, mais il vaut mieux ne pas lui montrer que nous sommes ensemble, autrement il va être blessé, et je l'ai suffisamment fait souffert comme ça.**

**\- Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer pourquoi ?**

**-Plus tard, j'ai d'autre chose à expliquer avant…**

** Pour le repas du midi, Shiki ne fit aucune remarque sur Reiki, il se comporta même gentiment à son égard, lui proposant à boire, du sel, ou d'autre petits gestes tout aussi insignifiant mais important pour les deux autres qui se faisaient une joie de voir que le blond pouvait aussi se montrer docile malgré tout.**

**Dans l'après midi, Otaro était monté travailler un peu en laissant les deux ados en bas, l'un sur le canapé au centre du salon et l'autre devant la télévision. Celui-ci, qui avait remarqué la console et la pile de jeu, se résigna totalement en demandant au rouquin qui lisait :**

**-La Play et les games sont à toi ?**

**-Heu…Oué… **

**-ça te dit de faire une partie avec moi ? Après tout, on s'enmerde autant l'un que l'autre.**

**Reiki hésita d'abord à répondre. Il s'avait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait accepté… Mais il ne risquait rien, alors ils se retrouvèrent devant un jeu de course.**

**Puis vînt le soir, le moment que Shiro avait décidé pour parler de toutes ces histoires qui ressortaient.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Il était tard, Tokyo devenait un peu plus sombre chaque secondes, les foyers éteignaient leurs lumières. La lune dominait le ciel, loin, parmi les étoiles. Et dans l'immeuble où vivait Otaro, il ne restait que quelques fenêtres éclairés, dont une grande bée vitrée.**

**Dans son salon, l'écrivain s'était installé sur le canapé en face de celui où se trouvaient les deux adolescents. **

**-Bon, par quoi vous voulez que je commence ?**

**-Par le début, ça serait pas mal, déclara Shiki.**

**-Hum…Le début… Bon et ben, c'est plus simple comme ça après tout. J'ai rencontré Rio au collège par le biais de Majori qui était une amie d'enfance. On a fait les quatre cent coups ensemble et tout le collège nous connaissait. C'est en troisième que j'ai eu ta mère comme professeur d'histoire, Shiki. Le dernier cours avec elle, à la fin de l'année, elle est venue me voir et m'a demander de coucher avec elle par ce qu'elle voulait un enfant, et elle me trouver assez mignon, elle n'avait que la vingtaine. J'ai accepté après en avoir parlé avec Rio et que se soit devenu une sorte de pari. J'ai gardé contact avec elle, je la voyais de temps en temps, mais avec la bande du lycée que je m'été fais, j'avais des problèmes plus grave que ça. Mes parents étaient séparés et je vivais avec mon père qui ne pensait qu'au sexe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à partir du moment où j'ai eu seize ans, il a arrêté de fréquenter des femmes et il a commencé à être violent avec moi. J'en ai parlé à Majori avec qui je sortais à l'époque et elle m'avait proposé de vivre avec elle, mais il y a eu Rio au passage. On se battait tous les deux pour elle et elle nous voulait tout les deux alors on a mit en jeu un pari, j'ai perdu. **

**-Quel pari ? Coupa Reiki, incrédule, venant d'apprendre que son Shiro était l'ex de sa mère. **

**-Un pari stupide. Tu es né neuf mois plus tard et moi entre temps j'ai rejoins une mafia de la banlieue riche. J'ai vécut à la fois dans les rues et sous les coups de mon père jusqu'à ta naissance où j'ai comprit que j'avais mieux à faire. Rio avait dix-sept ans, moi seize, j'ai travaillé, j'ai vécut dans les locaux de la mafia et je passais le plus clair de mon temps à m'occuper d'un petit rouquin dont personne ne semblait faire attention. Je t'ai appris à marcher, à parler, à réfléchir et toutes les autres choses essentiels. **

**-Alors que moi je n'existais pas pour toi…**

**-Non, Shiki, je ne voulais tout simplement pas que tu aies un père comme moi, et puis, je n'avais pas prit mon rôle au sérieux, à l'époque c'était un simple pari, rien de plus. Et puis dans l'année de mes vingt-trois ans j'ai dû dénoncer des collègues de la mafia, c'était soit eux, soit moi et la famille Ritsu, alors j'ai dénoncé tout de suite les trois gars qui étaient avec moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, jusqu'à trois ans plus tard, personne n'a vraiment su que j'avais trahit le groupe, alors je m'en sortais idem. Et puis un soir le boss m'a tendu une embuscade. On m'a fait payer cher ce que j'avais fais, alors je me suis enfuis de Tokyo d'abord, et puis je me suis dis que la meilleur place que je pouvais avoir était avec mon fils, donc je suis parti vivre avec Mary, celle que j'avais mit enceinte et qui était toujours célibataire. Vous connaissez le gros de l'histoire.**

**-Mais comment se fait-il que je ne m'en suis jamais douté ?! Mes parents étaient toujours à la maison ! **

**-Tu dois te rappeler. Je t'amenais tous les jours à l'école, je n'y manqué que très rarement, et un jour je suis arrivé en retard. Tu te rappel ?**

**-Oui, les voisins voulaient m'emmener à l'école et je voulais que ce soit toi. **

**-Oui. J'étais blessé ce jour là, j'avais un bras cassé et des blessures me recouvraient. J'avais passé la nuit dehors, dans le jardin d'Hikomi avec Hiroki. Je venais de quitter la mafia.**

**Un silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Shiki ne savait pas que la vie de son père était jonchée de pari en tout genre et que c'était à la suite d'un d'eux que les deux adolescents soient né. Toujours est il qu'il en voulait à Shiro de l'avoir abandonné et de ne pas avoir prit sa responsabilité plutôt que d'aller s'occuper du gamin de ses amis. Mais ce gamin en question, actuellement, ne cessait d'essayer de se remémorer le passé, de voir quels indices il pouvait y avoir, comment il avait pu être aussi naïf et ne pas avoir vus plus tôt que ses parents faisaient parti d'un quelconque groupe mafieux. Comment avait-il pus être si aveugle ? **

**-Bon, j'ai assez parlé, mais si vous avez des questions…**

**-C'est cette mafia qui a tuée mes parents ?**

**Shiro remarqua que cette fois, il avait bien prononcé « parent ». **

**-Surement. On ira au commissariat demain pour voir ce qu'ils disent. Mais c'est pratiquement sûr. Rio voulait démanteler le groupe de l'intérieur, il allait peut être mettre son plan à exécution.**

**Otaro but quelques gorger de son jus de fruit et regarda tour à tour les deux ados. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient la vérité, ils pourraient peut être faire la paix et devenir amis, mais surtout comprendre tout ce qui se déroule depuis des années sous leurs yeux. **

**-Bon, et si on aller dormir ? **

**Il se leva et frotta les deux têtes devant lui avant de les entrainer dans la grande chambre.**

**Couché dans le grand lit, aucun n'osait bouger ou parler. C'était comme si l'atmosphère c'était gelé d'une étrange façon, comme si une seule parole, un seul geste, pouvait avoir des pouvoirs destructeurs sur eux. Mais même malgré toutes ses découvertes, Reiki ne fut pas plus perturber, âpres tout, il venait de vivre bien plus alors il n'allait pas s'arrêter pour ça, au contraire, il se sentait même le courage de tout découvrir, de tout savoir sur les circonstances de la mort de ses parents. Quand à Otaro, le passé refaisait surface et les souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait mis de côté devenaient le faire souffrir. Mais c'était une bonne chose d'avoir tout raconté, enfin, tout, pas vraiment, il manquait quelques petites choses… **

**Apres une nuit difficile, presque blanche, L'ainé avait emmené le plus jeune au commissariat pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans l'enquête. Ils tombèrent sur le même gendarme :**

**-Donc, il n'y a aucun indice sur ce gars, personne ne le reconnait, il n'existe pas même dans les dossiers de la base. Tout ce que l'ont a est ce dessin.**

**L'homme tendis un papier carré, qui semblait avoir était plié auparavant comme pour faire un origami. Sur ce petit papier rouge été dessiné en noir deux pétales de fleur séparées par une croix orné de petits « ****†**** » à chaque bouts. Otaro reconnut tout de suite cette emblème alors qu'il était totalement inconnu par Reiki. **

**-C'est un groupe de terroriste, les « hanabirashi », si je ne me trompe pas, jusqu'à quelques années en arrière ils étaient connut, non ?**

**Le sergent Lovre le regarda étrangement. **

**\- Comment savez-vous cela ?**

**-Les journaux. Vous comptez les chercher ?**

**-ça fait déjà des années que l'ont se démènent comme des fou, on ne les retrouve jamais, surtout que ce papier était dans la poche du meurtrier, donc il est probable qui n'est rien à voir avec ce gang.**

**-Donc vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Et si je vous donne leur planque, vous ferez quelque chose pour les arrêter ?**

**-Si c'est le cas, on déploiera toutes les unitées.**

**-Hum…Dans ce cas j'en fais mon affaire…**

**\- Comment pourriez-vous être au courant de telles choses ? Si jamais il se trouve que vous en faite parti, vous serez arrêté également.**

**-Quoi ?! s'écria Reiki.**

**\- Calme-toi. Je suis sûr que c'est négociable. N'est ce pas ? Il y a dix ans j'ai dénoncé des membres du groupe en échange de ma protection. Je livrais des membres de temps à autre, je suis sûr que, actuellement, n'en faisant plus parti, si je vous livre tout le gang, si moi seul en ressort, ça ne risque rien, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Des pots de vins ?**

**-Non. De la justice seulement. Je suis un ancien membre, je sais comment ça se passe. Je peux vous aider.**

**-Hum… Je vais y réfléchir, je vous rappellerais un peu plus tard…**

**Ils se saluèrent puis chacun parti de son côté. Au lieu de rentrer directement à l'appartement, Otaro préféra faire un tour dans un petit parc avec son petit protégé, histoire de se décontracter un peu. **

**-C'est pour ça que les journalistes me pourchassais ? demanda Reiki, incrédule, tout en marchant sur le petit chemin de terre qui parsemé le parc. **

**-Ils savaient d'une manière ou d'une autre que tes parents faisaient parti des « hanabirashi » et ils doivent savoir également que j'en fais parti. Tout ça ressemble à un règlement de compte. Chaque mafia a ses propres journalistes, alors ils cherchent les infos pour mettre une guerre entre eux. **

**-Hum… **

**Otaro s'arrêta sur un banc et défit la chemise du costard qu'il avait mit exceptionnellement avant de souffler un grand coup et de ramener Reiki sur ses genoux.**

**Faire une pause comme ça, soufflait un peu, voir qu'il y a mieux que de s'embrouiller la tête avec des histoires du passé, juste profiter du fait qu'ils n'étaient que tout les deux, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient tout les deux. Devant eux se dressait un kiosque au couleur blanche. Shiro enfonça sa tête au creux du cou de sa proie, il ferma les yeux et serra le serra plus fort encore.**

**-Shiro ?**

**-Hum… ? Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**-Je…Tu es fatigué de tout ça… ?**

**-Pourquoi le serais-je ? Rien que le fait de t'avoir prés de moi, je ne pense à rien d'autre. Laisse toi aimer sans te poser de questions, mon petit Kiss.**

**-Mais… à cause de moi…cette mafia…ton passé…tout ça ressort…**

**-C'est nullement ta faute, c'est celle de tes parents, ils auraient dû partir depuis longtemps, comme moi. **

**-Et tu vas les retrouver pour les dénoncer ?**

**-Le boss ne tardera pas à faire surface. D'ailleurs, tu iras chez ton ami quelques temps, sinon tu risque d'être en danger. Shiki aussi.**

**-Mais… ?! Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi !**

**\- Calme-toi. On verra plus tard… **

**L'ainé souffla un coup et referma les yeux. Il était fatigué, tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir, Reiki dans ses bras qui le retenait de tomber. Ils restèrent un moment sur ce banc, et le cadet réalisa à cette instant seulement que leur relation était vraiment bâtit, que les liens qui les unissais étaient forts, que peu importait les obstacles, ils les surmonteraient. Oui. Reiki était décidément bien amoureux de son parrain, à en mourir. **


	8. Chapter 8

-Tu vas devoir cesser de te moquer de moi.

Akashi, du haut de ses vingt-six ans, se senti en danger pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Même si certaines missions tournaient mal, qu'il risquait sa vie à de nombreuses reprises, ce qui l'effrayait le plus était bien son supérieur. Le boss. Le seul qui pouvait, d'un coup de tête, éclater la cervelle de n'importe qui. Or, à ce moment précis, il ne doutait pas un instant que la sienne allait sauter avant la fin de la soirée.

Bien que Shiro prenne soin depuis le début à ne pas parler de sa vie privée, de la famille Ritsu, de Shiki, rien ne garantissait que les personnes comptant pour lui se tiennent à l'abri des agissements de la mafia. Depuis plus de trois ans il dénonçait secrètement les membres corrompus, peut être une trentaine au total. Les effectifs diminuaient anormalement et surtout, on ne savait jamais comment la police parvenait à coffrer les individus dangereux.

Autours de la table se tenaient docilement Akane, la seule femme importante, bras droit du boss Akito, naturellement assit au milieu de la banquette. Kido, également à ses côté, et deux autres hommes aux extrémités, dont Akashi ne désirait pas se rappeler les noms, se contentait de manger leur mets si joliment présentait dans leur assiette de porcelaine. La table séparé tout ce petit monde et le jeune recru. S'étant déjà pris quelques coups de poings avant que l'on le traine de force devant le chef, Shiro se trouvait enlaidis, entouré de ces décors luxueux de restaurant fortuné. Tout du moins, la couleur thème du lieu, c'est-à-dire le rouge, correspondait bien à la situation. Heureusement, leur « repas » s'organisait en arrière salle, fermée.

-Maintenant racontes moi un peu !

Le collier de cuire autours de son cou le reliait par une laisse à cet homme charismatique, habillé sur son trente-et-un, sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il tira durement la lanière vers lui, et senti la résistance d'opposait son sous-fifre. Akito appréciait ce jeunot dans la vingtaine, avec de bonnes idées il parvenait à effectuer de jolis coups pour leur groupe et raflait parfois de grosses mises. Leurs réseaux s'étendaient principalement dans le milieu de la presse et le trafique de substances illicite au Japon. Deux domaines ne se gérant pas de la même manière, mais symbolisant la fusion de deux anciens groupuscule de la ville.

Devant le mutisme de leur collègue, les trois hommes se doutaient, sans pour autant appréhender, de la suite des événements. Akane, quand à elle, ne désirait pas voir ce garçon se déchirer sous ses yeux. Elle l'avait admirée à un moment, de plus, sa place actuelle, elle lui devait en parti. Savoir que les paroles et les coups allaient blesser de manière incurable Akashi lui fendait le cœur.

Bien qu'épuisé par la poursuite ayant eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, face aux forces de l'ordre, et ses blessures, il arrivait à tenir debout, droit, sans fléchir, le regard accroché à son bourreau. Sa lèvre fendue le piquait un peu, sans parler de la douleur thoracique dû aux mauvais coups reçus. Il désirait garder ses paroles pour lui, pour ne pas avoir à risquer de prononcer les mauvais mots et prendre d'avantage de dégâts. Sa connaissance sur la fureur de son patron ne le rassurait pas du tout, cependant il se devait de restait de marbre, cacher sa frayeur.

-Tu es insistant.

D'un coup sec sur la laisse, il le fit tomber à terre, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long.

-Bon. Je n'ai pas de preuve pour t'accuser, mais je ne crois pas trop au hasard. Peut être que tu ne diras rien ce soir, mais demain sera un autre jour ! Et je peux te dire qu'une nuit entière peut passer très t-r-é-s longtemps.

Akito fit signe à Kido, qui se leva immédiatement. Après s'être essuyer la bouche, il attrapa le collier de cuir et tira dessus de sorte qu'Akashi n'ai d'autre choix que de se relever à genoux. Amusé, il lui donna d'abord un coup de pied dans les côtes. La victime étouffa un grognement de douleur. Cette fois-ci, il fixait le sol.

-Je te croyais plus futé, Otaro.

-Je le suis assurément.

La réponse déclencha un rictus à celui qui souhaitait depuis un moment entendre la voix de ce garçon. Les coups retombèrent.

Après avoir subit de nombreuses blessures, Akashi avait attendu la moindre ouverture pour pouvoir s'échapper. La chance avec lui, un débutant dans le restaurant ne trouva pas mieux que d'ouvrir la porte de la petite pièce. Surprit, il laissa la porte grande ouverte, et le blessé s'y faufila rapidement. Akane ne tarda pas à s'élancer à sa poursuite. Ils traversèrent l'établissement. Mais à la sortie, le jeune garçon s'était déjà fait la malle.

Réfugié dans le jardin d'Hikomi, il resta avec Hiroki qui, lui aussi, s'était enfuit.

-Qu'est ce qu'on est censé trouver ici ?

-Des papiers, des preuves, quelque chose qui nous emmènera vers leur repère. Rio devait en avoir. Il cherchait à les piéger.

-J'ai toujours vécus dans cette maison. Shiro. Ils ne travaillaient pas là-dedans !

Depuis plus de deux heures ils fouillaient activement dans toute la résidence dans l'espoir d'avoir un indice, même minime, sur l'organisation du groupe, le chef, les lieux de rendez-vous. Bien qu'important à l'époque, les Hanabirashi s'étaient dissous peu à peu, Akito disparu et leur travaille devenu trop voyant. Finalement, dans un silence total, le groupe faisant surface uniquement dans des actes terroristes.

-On y est entrés ensemble. La famille de Rio était liée avec eux, je ne sais plus pour qu'elle raison. Il savait tout sur les actions du groupe, il voulait les stopper. Forcement, il a trouvé quelque chose, autrement…

Shiro se rendit compte du son creux que produisaient ses phalanges en tapant le fond de l'armoire. Sans réfléchir il prit son couteau de poche et l'enfonça dans le bois. Il y entra comme dans du beurre.

-Presque trop simple…

-Tu as trouvé ?

Il retira tout le linge de l'étagère et entreprit de trouver l'ouverture. L'armoire étant entrée dans le mur, le creux ne pouvait qu'être l'autre côté du mur, mais vus l'épaisseur, un espace se présentait. Il tenta tant bien que mal de retirer la planche, mais étant visée sur de petites équerres, il s'énerva vite et brisa le tout à l'aide d'une pierre de sel trainant sur le sol en guise de petite lampe.

-Shiro.

Reiki s'approcha de lui, retira le reste des affaires jonchant le bas de l'armoire, souleva une planche du sol et passa son doigt dans un trou qui permettait de faire glisser le fond sur la droite, découvrant ainsi une cachette composées de petites cases de rangement. Il n'eu pas de mal à trouver ce qu'il lui fallait.

-De toute évidence, tes parents se sont fait repérer, puis éliminer pour taire le secret. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas cherché les preuves. Ou alors tu n'as pas laissé le temps au tueur de le faire. Il y a de tout. Des photos, des adresses, des dates.

-Mais… Pourquoi avoir mit des journaux sur ton dos ? Pour ternir ton image ? Ca n'a pas de sens.

-Non. Je pense que c'est une provocation. L'attention est tournée vers moi, ils ont accès à ma vie privée avec facilité. Je pense qu'il… Akito est revenu et compte se venger. Sauf qu'il n'a rien pour démontrer que j'étais la taupe du groupe à l'époque, comme j'ai disparu un long moment… Il s'en prendra à toi ou Shiki.

-Moi je suis avec toi, et Shiki, personne ne sait qu'il est ton fils, non ?

-Non. Tout le monde est au courant maintenant.

Sans perdre un instant, Shiro rassembla les papiers et entreprit d'appeler Shiki tout en repartant à la voiture.

Comme il s'en doutait, ses mauvaises fréquentations récoltaient des informations pour connaitre le nom de son père. Shiki avait quitté son travail à force d'être harcelé, et il ne désirait pas impliquer sa mère, ce qui l'eut poussé à rejoindre son paternel.

De retour à l'appartement, il parti farfouiller dans un de ses tiroirs et en sorti une armes à feu ainsi qu'un poignard.

-Les garçons, vous allez vous rendre chez Usami. Vous resterez chez lui et scanneraient les documents à la police, de façon anonyme.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?! s'écria Reiki.

-Tu n'as à t'inquiéter. De toute évidence nous somme suivi depuis qu'on est parti de chez toi. Ils attendent que je sorte. Par chance, ils ne sont pas au courant pour Hikomi.

-P'pa ! T'as l'air d'un délinquant là. Tu comptes… Tu comptes tuer quelqu'un ?

-Bien sur que non. Je me défendrais en cas de nécessité. Écoutez-moi bien. Dans une demi-heure il faut que le commissaire soit à l'adresse indiqué sur le premier papier. Je vais servir d'appât.

-Mais t'es malade ?! Je fais quoi si… ! Si on te tue ?!

Shiro se senti soudainement mal à l'aise devant la détresse de son protéger, qui prenait bien plus mal les choses comparé à son propre fils. Il passa un court instant à les rassurer, puis un coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas tord. Six hommes aux allures de fugitifs venaient d'entrer dans l'immeuble.

-Dépêchez vous !

Il jeta tout le monde dans les escaliers et parti dans l'autre sens, descendant les marches deux part deux. Il se croyait revenu en arrière, lors d'une mission quelconque ou il suffisait d'être discret pour attraper la personne tentant de fuir. Mais pour le coup, les rôles s'inversés.

La poursuite ne dura pas longtemps, malgré les fausses pistes que donnait Shiro, en actionnant l'ascenseur, passant par l'escalier de droite, puis celui de gauche. Finalement, en quelques minutes, contraint de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, Akito l'y attrapa en personne. Il ne le laissa pas parler puis le fourgua dans la voiture.

-Alors tu te planquais ici depuis tout ce temps ? « Ecrivain » ! Haha ! Qu'elle rigolade !

-Et toi je ne te pensais pas en vie !

-Il est vrai que suite à « ton » petit incident, nous avons cruellement manqué de mains d'œuvre, et nous sommes parti dans un autre secteur. Il m'aura fallut trois ans pour remettre la main sur toi. Et je ne sais pas par quel prodige tu as de nouveau disparu.

-La vie est faite de miracles.

Si leur discussion paraissait légère, au contraire, chaque mot prononcé se faisait longuement étudier. Rapidement, le véhicule s'immobilisa à l'endroit où Shiro espéré. S'il s'était trompé, il pouvait dire adieu à ses minces espoirs de survie. Mais il ne comptait pas mourir non plus.

-Je ne suis pas étonné de constater que tu n'as pas brandis ton arme sur moi durant le chemin.

-Tuer quelqu'un ne m'intéresse pas.

En disant cela, Shiro réalisa cruellement qu'il aurait pu avoir sous son joug le tueur de ses deux meilleurs amis et du même coup cette personne ayant ruinée la vie de son Reiki adoré. S'en rendre compte si tard lui fit mal au cœur.

-Bon. On va s'amuser un peu alors !

Lorsque la police arriva sur les lieux indiqués Akito venait tout juste de pointer son arme en direction de son ancien camarade. Coffré pour coffré, il n'hésita pas à tirer, trois fois de suite, avant qu'un homme ne lui blesse la main. Shiro ne cria pas, retrouvant sa vieille habitude de martyr, malgré son épaule droite éraflée, ses côtes touchées et la blessure légère au mollet. Les habits déchirés par endroits et les marques rouges indiquèrent rapidement que la victime se trouvait sous les yeux du sergent.

-Alors, c'est ainsi que vous procédez, Mr Akashi ?

-Mr Lovre. J'avoue que… Je pensais… m'en tirer…

A bout de force, il sombra dans un long sommeil.


End file.
